You Swoon, You Sigh
by AlwaysInSonder
Summary: Why deny it, oh oh? [Alt title: I Won't Say I'm In Love]
1. You Swoon, You Sigh

**Inspired by one of my favourite songs that is, coincidentally, also from Disney. Published on AO3 as well!**

* * *

In all his thirty-three years alive, Nicholas Piberius Wilde never thought, let alone _considered_ the notion that he would fall in love. He's had crushes, sure. The sort of puppy- er, cub love that was essentially just _infatuation_. The kind one cringes thinking back on. But that was hardly the issue here. Not even close.

He had, however, considered that the feelings were temporary. Nothing more than the inevitable result of two, attractive mammals spending more than a healthy amount of time together. But if that were true, he was certain he would have fallen for Finnick for even his own mother had prodded him once on that issue; gently inquiring if he had a preference for the _masculine_ variety. Not that he was going to flat-out deny it as he liked to think himself open-minded. But... _Finnick_. Really?

He's had lovers before, sure. But vixens had their own image to keep up as temptresses, homewreckers and heartbreakers. And boy, did he have his heart – whatever was left of it; scratched, chewed and trampled on. With her, things were different. So different. He hated the cliché of it all. She made him feel like a hero. Sure, they had their little 'break-up' where she had left him feeling terrible. But what made that so profound to him was how much that had hurt. She was hardly the first to profile him, unintentionally or no. But the pain and heartbreak was infinitely greater when it came from her. He'd obsessed over that day for the several weeks they were apart. Finnick had to drag him by the tail back to their old job but after the third attempt, he gave up and told the smaller fox that his hustling needed a break.

She invaded his thoughts from the moment he slept to the second he woke. His heart, which he hadn't known to still exist till the first time she touched his arm, would melt to putty whenever she would look up at him with those sickeningly adorable eyes of hers. Just bursting with confidence and affection for him.

He was a love sick moron, right down to the sighs, baby eyes and sleepless nights.

In all honesty, he was in complete denial of making goo-goo eyes. It was not until he had caught Clawhauser making that idiotic, knowing fan-cub face, raising his eyebrows suggestively and eyeing the young, beautiful bunny who'd always be blissfully oblivious. Nick's deadpan gaze only seemed to amuse and encourage the chubby cheetah who'd followed him around for weeks humming a tune Nick vaguely recognized.

 _"No chance, no way. I won't say it no, no."_

 _"What the hell Spots?"_

 _"Oh nothing. Just a little number from Bearcules. So...When are you going to ask her out?"_

 _"Never, because I do not have a reason to-."_

 _"Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up?"_

 _And at that moment, Officer Woolson decided to pitch in._

 _"That ya got, got, got it baaad."_

And yet, there he was; working for the Zootopia Police Department of all places. He had followed after that cute, fuzzy-wuzzy little tail of hers like an infatuated little cub. Nick groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He reached for his coffee cup, sighing in exasperation at the realization it was empty.

"Nick!"

He hated how his ears betrayed him as they perked up excitedly at the familiar, sweet voice. He was supposed to cool, calm and collected dammit.

"You seemed tired today, so I went out to get you more coffee!"

Nick couldn't help but smile down at her. He accepted the cup, steeling his nerves and ignoring the electric sparks on his fur as their paws briefly touched.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

She gave him one of her wide, big smiles. Ones that did a world of a better job in energizing him than any caffeine kick could as much as he hated to admit and returned it with his classic one-sided smirks. Admittedly, more forced than he was used to. He still had an image to maintain.

"So…um."

He raised his brow, taking a sip of the cup and sighing in ecstasy. Double shot espresso, a pinch of spice and one sugar. Exactly how he liked it.

"There's this wedding I have to go to…"

"Mmhm?"

He turned his eyes to his paperwork lest he find himself tracing her curves in his head again. Another thing that made him so confused. Sure, there were a handful of curvy vixens. But foxes were genetically predisposed to be slender. Wouldn't that mean he should have an instinctual inclination to those were tall, slender and elegant? Not adorable, short and curves that made polar bear priests sweat. Weddings were hardly a rare occurrence. He'd attended several weddings of Judy's siblings. So much so, he'd pretty much became a permanent fixture in the family portraits.

"Well…In Bunny Burrow, summer weddings are also a time where parents set their bunnies up with other single bunnies."

Nick nearly choked on his coffee as a sudden realization dawned upon him. She can never be his.

"I've tried telling my parents that I don't have any mind for marriage, but you know what they're like. Besides, I'm sure I'm pretty unattractive to the average country bunny. I mean, big city cop doesn't exactly spell farmer's wife material heh…"

She fiddled with her tool belt, looking a little nervous.

"So, um, I was wondering…if we could…well, you know."

Nick was so lost in his thoughts that he had neglected listening to her. His eyes were glossed over and his mind wandered to a wedding. Watching Judy's back walking down an aisle and away from him. Taking the paws of a muzzle-less male bunny. It tore him up.

"…Nick?"

The sudden softness to her voice broke his train of thought and he finally looked over at her.

"Sorry, was…was thinking about something."

He groaned internally. When did it become so difficult to be his normal, suave self? He was close to blubbering like the teenage cub he was in high school. He watched concern flood every inch of her body and sighed as soon as her ears drooped.

"Is something wrong, Nick? Anything I can do?"

What did he do to deserve her? How in the hell did she walk-hop into his life and make herself comfortable there? It was so typical of her to put the needs of others above her own.

"Nothing to worry your cute little noggin, Carrots. Now, tell me what you need and daddy will deliver."

He watched in bemusement and felt himself relax as her eyes narrowed and her nose twitched in mild annoyance.

"Well, Slick Nick. What I've been meaning to say is…"

She bit her lip, looking a little worried and hesitant and Nick felt a smidge of guilt for not listening better to his bunny.

"I…I need someone to pose as a…boyfriend."

She mumbled the last word so incoherently that Nick was sure that he had imagined it himself.

"To keep the, um, suitors away. Country bunnies are pretty territorial. So, they'd lay off me if I was already...claimed."

She cringed at the word and decided then to never use it again. He must have looked stupefied for Judy seemed to have this look of regret.

"You know what? That's a bad idea. They'd never buy- "

"Why wouldn't they buy it? I've been your date for all 127 weddings."

"Technically 52, but yeah. I see your point. But there is still the issue of…"

"Me being a fox and you, a bunny."

She sighed and look up at him.

"Nic-"

"Look here Carrots, I'm the adult of the two of us."

He paused to appreciate Judy's exasperated look. Another cliché to add to his growing list of symptoms – the 'She's So Cute When She's Angry'.

"And because I'm the adult, I know what parents want for their daughter. A respectable, young gentlebunny that would treat their daughter right and give her kits. I can do all of that except for being a bunny. And giving you handsome kits. Though technically, that may be possible."

He gave her a suggestive wink and smirked as she returned it with a stony glare. He wasn't going to tell her that he had been secretly following news breakthroughs of a procedure that allowed inter-species couples to have their own kits. He did not like to think he was harbouring the hope of one day having a family with a certain bunny because that was not the Nick Wilde he knew. The Nick Wilde he knew scoffed at the thought of domesticity and had no interest in having his sexy bushy tail chained. Except maybe to a pretty fluffy cottontail.

"We're established as friends, so it wouldn't seem unnatural that we'd progress on to something more. I mean, if I were a jackrabbit, you'd be all over me."

Judy punched him lightly in the shoulder and Nick winced, rubbing his arm with a mock forlorn look. She did seem a little more hopeful now, but there was still doubt in her expression.

"But it won't stop them from freaking out. Subtly or not."

"Carrots, even if I were a bunny, they'd still be freaking out. They're your parents. Every time we go back together, it's clear as day that they miss you like crazy. They're probably hoping a husband will have you coming back home more."

Judy paused to mull over that. He smiled down at her and tilted her chin up to face him. "But then she meets this big city boy who'd inevitably have her set her roots in the city instead." Judy's nose twitched lightly and he had to hold back the urge to boop it.

Booping. Heavens, help him.

"You can tell them that it's just a temporary thing. No commitments yet. We do eat dinner together and I do spend more time than acceptable in your apartment, young lady."

"So…you'll promise you won't do anything to make them think we're acting? I hate to think that we're deceiving them."

"Darlin', by the end of it, you'll be doubting your feelings for me."

He delivered that line flawlessly with a wink and smirked through her usual eye-rolling to his antics. Slick Nick was back, good. He breathed a sigh of relief after she left his cubicle. What they had was good enough. He was selfish to want more. She was focused on her career and he had no other place in her life other than being her best friend and aiding her in her goals.

"Oh, Nick?"

He tensed and turned to see her little head peeking from the corner of his cubicle. He raised his eyebrow, trying hard to pull his unaffected Nick Look™.

"Thank you. Lunch is on me! I love you."

She gave him a sweet smile and bounded off, fluffy tail wiggling happily.

"…Fuck."

* * *

 **There it is. My very late contribution to what is, officially, my favourite Disney movie of all time. (It'll have to share that spot with Mulan though, I have no intention of dethroning my childhood obsession) I am also, un-officially, WildeHopps trash and proud. Whether they become canon or not, I'd just be excited there would even be a sequel to Zootopia.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed and haven't cringed yourself a facial cramp. I do have ideas to continue this but for that, I'd need motivation. So please do leave some comments! Ciao!**


	2. Rotten Judgement

"You know, it's a wonder that you bunnies don't mistake relatives for potential lovers."

Judy rolled her eyes and lugged and her luggage down the tracks of Bunny Burrow station. Ever since she had left, there had been some renovations in line with the sudden surge in Zootopians coming out to the country for the summer. The two officers pushed through the herd, getting to the gregarious group that waited for them impatiently beyond the doors.

"Foxes aren't the only one with scent markers. And besides, that's species-ist. We don't all look the same."

Nick only mock scoffed good-naturedly and tugged his own luggage after him. He always offered to carry hers - Marian Wilde did raise a gentlemammal; but she had her whole Miss Independent Bunny who need no fox thing going on.

"JUDY!"

He couldn't help but smile as Judy disappeared into a cloud of excited cottontails. He managed to pick out her parents simply from the older male bunny who'd burst into tears and the exasperated female bunny who tried to calm down both her husband and the few dozen children that decided to tag along. Honestly, he did not know how Bonnie Hopps managed it all. It made him think of his own mother, and his smile faltered. It's been a while since he'd paid her a visit.

"NICK!"

One of the cottontails seemed to have remembered him and soon it was his turn to be bombarded with hugs, ear tugs and kisses. Now he knew why Judy was so touchy and… affectionate. Not that he minded it in the least, of course not. He secretly enjoyed every hug and nuzzle as much as he showed that he didn't.

"Guys, GUYS! Get off him!"

Judy wrestled two or three little bunnies off his arm and he chuckled. "Hey kids. Miss me?" He plucked off two of the tinier bunnies on his tail and carried them on his shoulders.

He also covertly enjoyed feeling like he was part of the family. Foxes were solitary and tended to have nuclear, small families. Kits left home at a relatively young age to make it on their own. He found it lonesome sometimes, but he was mostly fine with it.

He's had plenty of distractions in his darker past; but now, he had Judy.

Bonnie came over and wrestled off a few kits herself before giving him a warm, tight hug. Just like the ones his mother gave him. Stu came over to give him a firm handshake and an awkward pat on the back. Mr Hopps still had difficulties warming up to him.

"Welcome back, Nicholas. How's your mother?"

"She's doing alright Mr Hopps. Fit as a fiddle. Last I heard, she was about to move to Tundratown."

Mercifully, Bonnie joined in on the tense conversation after Nick gently shooed away her paws from his luggage and insisted on carrying it himself.

"Oh! But isn't it rather cold there?"

"Yeah, but us foxes are used to the cold. The Rainforest District's rent market's pretty hot right now and she's looking to rent out the apartment…"

They chatted amicably as they made their way down to the Hopps' truck.

* * *

When Judy's back was turned to her wardrobe, Nick sneaked a photo of her in grade school. He'd like to think he was going to use it for blackmail material... and the fact that she looked heart-meltingly adorable with her one little front tooth and oversized police hat.

"So, who's getting hitched this time?"

"Well, since it's the summer, we pack more weddings into the day. So it's going to be quite the group."

Judy unpacked some dresses and pulled them onto hangers. Times like this, Nick was grateful for his dirty past in the mafia. How else would he have access to multiple suits without looking like he was repeating outfits? Oh no, his father wouldn't approve. But he wasn't going to approve his son as a hustler either.

"…Iris, Jacob, Janine, Joseph, Justin and Lisa on Monday morning."

"Wait. The Js ended?"

"Huh?"

"Weren't you born to a litter of twelve? And your parents named each litter with the same letter?"

"Yeah, so- Oh! Oh…."

Nick nodded. Judy was going to be the last of her litter to get married. He remembered that wedding where her other eight 'J' siblings got hitched. It was the biggest, multiple wedding he had ever attended and yet he was told that was not even the biggest in bunny history.

Judy only shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, it happens. It's rare, but it happens. And it's not like it happens in order. Caleb got married way later and only after the 'C' and 'D' litters were done. No big deal."

She looked like she was genuinely unbothered by it, so Nick didn't push her any further. While he might not be well versed in country bunny traditions, he had picked up a gist of it just from attending multiple bunny weddings.

Though times have changed and female bunnies were encouraged to take up other roles other than being a baby maker, senior bunnies were going to push their dated beliefs. If Judy was the last bunny in her litter to not get married, she was going to be ostracized by the senior bunnies. Something about 'disrupting the natural order of things'. Nick didn't understand it, and wasn't going to attempt to. All he knew was that it undermined Judy's happiness and he'd really rather not see his favourite bunny upset over some old, rotten carrots.

"And then there's Eloise, Elijah, Emily and Ingrid on Tuesday evening- "

"Judy."

She paused. Nearing two years together, Nick had only ever called her by her first name when she was in danger, upset or hurt.

"Are you sure you're ready for me to...well, you know?"

She sighed and picked up her now empty luggage and pushed it into the back of the closet. She leaned against the door and looked over to him. She had noticed how tired he looked lately. Whatever that's bothering him, he's losing sleep over it. She had grilled Clawhauser and Finnick for any information, but both had seemed more amused than concerned and Judy didn't know what to make of it.

 _"Please, just tell me. Is he in some sort of trouble? I won't tell him! I just want to know if anything's wrong."_

 _"Ask him yourself bunny. I'm no snitch."_

 _Finnick was dragging a kerosene canister into his van and Judy went over to help him. "But do you know anything about this? At least give me some sort of clue! Is he healthy? Is he in danger?"_

 _Finnick groaned in annoyance and grabbed her by the vest._

 _"Look here cottontail, ya boy's sick. But not that kind of sickness you're thinkin'. There ain't no cure for that kind of shitstorm."_

 _Judy's eyes widened and Finnick felt embarrassingly guilty when her eyes started to water. He released her and busied himself with the canister, pulling it away from her grasp and mumbling under his breath._

 _"Oh cut it with the waterworks Bunny. He's all good."_

 _"B-but you just said he has an illness! T-that there's n-no cure…"_

 _She sniffled and rubbed her paws over her eyes. She couldn't believe it, but it explained so much. Why he always looked so exhausted. How jumpy he was when she greeted him. But why did he feel the need to keep it a secret from her? She'd love him all the same._

 _"Is he… Is he dying? Is he in pain?"_

 _To her surprise the fennec fox cackled. His booming voice filling the van and his eyes started to water._

 _"Oooh bunny. He's at the end of his life fur-sure!"_

 _He released her and cackled more, clutching a paw to his stomach and the other wiping his eyes._

 _"He dyin' alright. That boy's good as dead. He got it bad."_

 _For a good few minutes, Finnick's deep laughs resonated through the alleyway. He pushed her out of the van and slammed the door to her muzzle._

 _"Now get your cotton-ass outta here! Wouldn't want that whipped fox thinkin' I'm sniffin' around his girl!"_

 _Judy blinked confusedly as the fox continued to laugh in the van._

"I'm…I'm worried. My parents like you, so it's not like they'll hate you or anythi-"

"Carrots, I'm not worried about that. I'm asking if you are ready."

Judy's nose twitched at that and he sighed. They might have known each other for a while, but they've been put together long enough to know what every nose twitch, ear flop and sigh implied. He fell back on her bed where he had been sitting and groaned as the top of his head knocked the headboard.

"Ugh, I feel like a giraffe here."

She winced and went over to the edge of the bed, pulling herself up and she went over to inspect his head. He watched her worried, violet eyes and reached up to hold her paw before it rested on his head.

"Just say the word, and I'll leave."

"Nick, don't be ridiculous."

He sat up at that, looking at her with slight annoyance.

"Look here Fluff, I'm not going to stand between you and your shot at having a family. You can still have a career and a family. Just tell them you're not ready for it…Carrots?"

Judy's eyes watered and Nick's expression fell. This he knew for a fact; if there was anything more painful than a kick to the family jewels, it was to see Judy cry. Finnick made fun of him relentlessly for that. Said something along the lines of having his tail wrapped tight around her tiny paw.

"Hey…hey. C'mon now, sweetheart. Don't pull that pretty muzzle into a frown."

He sighed heavily and collected her into his arms, letting her cry to his chest. He hadn't noticed, but his own ears had drooped. He was feeling and displaying sympathy now. Whatever happened to never letting anyone see that they got to him?

"Nick…is there something you're not telling me?"

He froze and what felt ice crept down his spine. He's going to kill that fennec bastard.

"Don't worry, F-Finnick didn't tell me anything…"

She sniffled and nuzzled closer to his chest. Half drowned in tears and she could still mind read him. Nick didn't even mind the wet patch on his favourite shirt, he was far too distracted by having a soft, curvy, beautiful bunny sitting on his lap giving him the proverbial and taboo 'feels'.

It still astounded him how she found it in her to trust him so irrevocably that she would let him surround her in his hold. He would have thought that after their little 'episode' at the press conference two years ago that they'd be more cautious of their touches, but it only made them closer than ever.

Judy lifted her head to look up at him with those wide, pure eyes that he swore to the holy canines above, were made for the sole purpose of making him weak in the knees. He gave her a weak, one sided Nick Look™, but he knew his eyes were more soft than suave.

"It's just… You've seemed…distracted lately. Like something's bothering you."

Of course, she wasn't even crying over her own problems. It was his own. He felt guilt at that. Whenever he's been caught giving Judy moon eyes, he would get snappy. Judy bore the brunt of it, having to be stuck with him for patrols. All because he couldn't bring it in him to fall out of love for a bunny. She'd hustled him good and swindled his heart without even trying.

In his defense, he couldn't help it. First, it was Clawhauser, then Finnick, and now, Chief Buffalo Butt. At least the latter had the decency to give him a menacing glare and a "Focus, Wilde!" instead of teasing him. Was he being that obvious?

He rested his head back against the wall and tugged her closer to him while sighing.

"Carrots…There's nothing wrong."

"You're lying!"

She rested her paw on his cheek, looking at him with those loving, soft eyes that fueled those ridiculous fantasies he's had.

"Why don't you trust me Nick?"

Oh no, he can't deal with an emotional conversation right now. Not now, and not ever. If he stared into those pretty peepers any longer, he's worried he'd propose to her right there and then.

"…Look, how about we talk after the wedding week, hm?"

"…Tonight."

"Sunday. In the morning."

"Friday, afternoon."

"Saturday. Evening. Final offer."

"…Fine. Dumb fox."

"Sly bunny."

He rubbed her behind the ears affectionately but halted when he remembered Finnick making a remark that Judy might have a secret daddy kink. He briefly wondered if the smaller fox was jealous considering the roles they assumed as a hustling duo.

It was just a snide joke, but Judy seemed to love sitting on his lap more than was acceptable for a country bunny that was raised in a conservative, "No mating before marriage!" household. He just figured that she was just openly affectionate by nature and the times they spent 'accidentally' cuddling while watching TV in her apartment was more out of necessity considering that her heater was almost always broken. It didn't help that his scent stayed on her for days which would get him bawdy looks from their other scent-sensitive colleagues.

 _"Nick you sly dawg!"_

 _"…That's offensive, Delgato."_

 _"You treating her right, fox? Y'know you've got the entire ZPD up your tail if you break her heart."_

 _"Why does everyone thin-"_

 _"Someone's getting some of that fine, fluffy ass!"_

Clawhauser had to restrain him before he went savage on them.

She yawned tiredly in his arms and closed her eyes. It was past noon and most of the bunnies were either out making preparations for the dozens of weddings or down for their afternoon naps. It seemed like his bunny was down for the latter. He pulled a blanket around her form and carefully extracted her from his chest to lay her gently down on her bed. He quietly pulled himself off and just as he was about to go, a paw grabbed the edge of his shirt.

"I love you Nick. You know that, right?"

He smiled down at her, but he was certain he looked emotionally constipated and it was a likely a bizarre look. Thankfully, Judy's eyes had already closed and she was well into deep sleep.

"…Fuu-ah, why do I even bother?"

* * *

"…Well, hun. Looks like we won the bet. Ole Randy's going to be _howling_ about this."

"Mmhm. We can put the winnings into her wedding savings."

"I'm not letting that fox marry her!"

"Honey, for the sake of our baby's happiness, stop it. She's a big bunny now."

"You're calling her 'our baby'."

"Stu, would you like to sleep out in the fields tonight?"

"…No, dear."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this installment! If you have any ideas/prompts, do head on over to my Tumblr! Love y'all!**


	3. She's The Earth And Heaven

Nick popped a few blueberries into his mouth while giving Judy a smirk. He was seated next to Bonnie, who flipped through Judy's baby albums, pointing out embarrassing pictures. Judy seethed across him, buried under a few dozen younger siblings who'd missed their sister terribly. His eyes softened as Bonnie paused on Judy as an infant.

 _ **Judith Laverne Hopps, 3 months, 26/12/1990**_

Her little ears were flopped down, her tiny paws clinging to a toy bunny that was nearly as big as her and looked a lot like her. He felt a gradual smile on his lips as he noticed that Judy practically slept the same now.

"Baby bunnies have separation anxiety when they're very young. As much as I'd love to hold all my babies in one go, I can only manage about five at a time. Stu's sister would make these sweet little toy bunnies for them to cuddle with. Oh, I couldn't even tell apart my babies from soft toys! Judy still has – "

"Mom!"

Judy blushed and yanked a crawling sibling off her arm. "Let's not bore Nick with this."

"Au contraire, Judith. I adore looking at these pictures and listening to stories about you. You were just _darling_."

Nick was enjoying this tremendously. After weeks of torturous suppression of his very foreign emotions, he could finally be his slick, suave self again. Besides, it was much easier to hide goo goo eyes when one's partner was focused on being morbidly embarrassed.

"Oh, wasn't she?"

Bonnie began affectionately talking of the times Judy aggravated her parents in more ways than one (and still did). Nick gave Judy amused glances, hearing stories of her juvenile acts of heroism. From saving the little mammals from bullies, reporting cheaters dutifully and to being the most responsible, no-nonsense hall monitor the school board has ever seen. She was, dare he say it, adorable.

"She once gave me a warning ticket for running after one of the babies down the school hallway!"

Just _adorable_.

Nick laughed along with Bonnie, looking over to Judy who'd allowed the bunch of siblings to hide her shame.

"Mother. _Please_."

"Oh yes! I should show you her talent show video from when she was nine!"

Judy's eyes widened in panic just as Nick's smirk turned to one of sadistic glee. He'd been wondering where Judy got her theatrical flair from.

"Oh, _yes please_."

"Absolutely not! Nick, didn't you promise me that you'll help me with the summer harvest?"

"Judy! He's our guest!"

"Aw Mrs Hopps, it's no bother. But I would love to see that video. Hey, why not post it on MuzzleBook?"

"…What the- NO!"

"Oh yes! That's a wonderful idea! Your aunts and uncles would love to see it Judy! Good thinking Nick."

Judy shot him a glare as her mother patted his arm and went off in search for Tobias, the 'tech' bunny of their family while herding the children away from the pair. He chuckled and poked her little twitching nose playfully before lounging back on the couch, plucking one of the thick albums to flip through.

"Gotta hand it to your parents, they really do all they can for each kit…"

Judy sighed and slumped comfortably next to him. "Yeah, I guess. I love them, but they really do annoy the carrots out of me."

He gave the obligatory annoyed sigh and eye-roll as she threw herself next to him. While Nick kept his racing heart in check, they both looked over pictures of her as she grew up. In every step of her life, he noticed that her parents, through their strained smiles, looked worried for their over-achieving daughter. In contrast, Judy's wide eyes were full of hope, knowing that she was one stop closer to achieving her dreams.

Nick shook his head as he went over countless awards photos, reading the small notes her parents put in. Judy eventually lost interest and began a game of Veggie Crush on her phone, all the while snuggling up to him.

 _ **Judy's Kindergarten Graduation '95 (Valedictorian)**_

 _ **Judy's Sports Meet Ceremony '02 (1st in Hopscotch and Hayball)**_

 _ **Judy's High School Graduation '08 (Valedictorian and voted Most Likely to Succeed)**_

"Really? There's valedictorian for kindergartners now?"

"Well, there hasn't been a single mammal who's aced every single spelling test _and_ performed a rousing recitation of the constitution of Zootopia."

He rolled his eyes at that and flipped through the pages. He felt the corners of his lips quirk as he came to the most recent one.

 _ **Judy's Police Academy Graduation '15 (Valedictorian)**_

And to his surprise, on the opposite page;

 ** _Nick's Police Academy Graduation '16 (Valedictorian)_**

In the first picture, and pretty much all of the ones before, Judy's parents and siblings looked proud. Without a doubt, they were proud. But Nick saw from her parents' eyes, the furrow between Stu's brows and strained smile in Bonnie's that they had been terrified too. Worried for their daughter and for the cruelties of the world that waited for her.

But then his eyes moved to the one directly across it. It was much less crowded than the former and it had himself, his mother and Judy. In this picture, there was nothing short of pride and happiness – in both ladies' eyes. His paw rested over his mother who'd worn her special purple dress that his father had last made just for her. The only other time she had worn that was her other proudest moment of his life, his high school graduation.

"What's this doing here?"

He grumbled, feeling a little too choked up for his liking. Judy, who'd made herself cosy by his side, her feet up and her head fully rested on his shoulder, looked over from her phone to the album. She herself seemed to be surprised but unbothered by the photograph being there.

"Oh, I sent that photo to my parents. They must've put it there."

It was odd of them to, but he figured they had just wanted to document every moment of their daughter's life. Even if it was her odd fox friend's graduation.

He thought back to his mother, who'd worked to the bone trying to raise him. They didn't have much of an extended family. His own father had been a poor orphan, to his knowledge at least and his mother had come from a wealthy family who'd abandoned her as soon as they found out that she was carrying a low-life's cub. Everyone in the neighbourhood he had grown up in had naturally assumed that Nick's father had left his family to fend for their own as fox fathers often did. It was nothing like that, not even close.

What Nick realized over the years was that he only chose to remember how other mammals treated his father. He remembered distinctly following after his father to banks, most of which were owned by prey. All rejected him without much thought nor with the proper consideration that was deserved. He actually had a lucrative business idea - a tailor that made suits customized for the mammal. A suit from Mousey's was going to fit a giraffe in a different way in comparison to a hippo afterall. But for some reason, no banks granted them the loan they desperately needed.

As a cub, Nick only remembered feeling enraged for his father. And more shamefully, embarrassed and ashamed – of his heritage, of who he was born as. It was not until he was much older, and when he had met Judy, did he look upon those memories with a different perspective.

Robert Wilde never cursed in front of his son; always made sure his cub wore mended, good clothes and worked tirelessly making suits for the shadier characters of Zootopia. Not because he wanted to – but because no one wanted to do business with a fox. Not once during those rejections, did his father act out in rage. He was always polite, professional and never failed to give a smile and a pawshake after each meeting. He'd take his stewing son's paw and gently lead him out, sigh softly to himself and ruffle the top of his head.

 _"Well son, that's another no to add to the list. But hey, there's still that bank down at Tundratow-"_

 _"Why do we even bother?!"_

 _The older fox looked up in surprise from his papers in surprise as Nick threw down the presentation slides in frustration, stepping on them furiously._

 _"Why don't they like us?! It's so unfair!"_

 _"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, you stop that right this moment."_

 _Nick stopped just like that. His father never raised his voice at him or his mother and now was no exception. But he'd managed to lace all seriousness to convey exactly how he felt about his son's behaviour._

 _Robert picked up his cub, setting him on his lap and Nick winced, anticipating a spanking. But instead, his father hugged him._

 _"Papa?"_

 _He only petted him behind the ears quietly. It seemed like he was lost in his thoughts and for once in his very short life, Nick noticed the faded, dull orange fur poking through his father's brilliant red mane their kind was known for._

 _"Son…The world…The world is unfair. There is nothing we can do about that. Perhaps we can complain, act out in anger…"_

 _He loosened the hug, and gestured to the crumpled presentation cards. Nick's ears flattened in guilt and he looked up tearfully at his dad._

 _"I…I'm sorry Pa. I didn't mean it…"_

 _"Hush now, it's okay."_

 _He brushed the tears from his son's eyes and he wondered if it really was the right thing to do, letting his son see his father cry. His own father had been everything he despised in a fox. Cold, cynical, unaffected and every bit as despicable as they came. Ever since he'd returned home one day to see his mother crying in one corner, nursing a bruised eye, he'd sworn he would never turn out like him. He took action._

 _He moved his mother out, got a new job at a tailor's making suits for the rich and met the love of his life who'd given him the most precious gift ever. The very gift that sniffled in his arms; angry at the world and at himself. Was he about to repeat his father's mistakes and raise his cub the way he did? Take out his frustrations on his family instead of providing them unconditional love, guidance and protection as fathers did?_

 _"You know what son? Be angry."_

 _Nick lifted his head in confusion and he gestured around him. They were in an empty parking lot, outside the bank. It was far too early for anyone to be out and about (the bankers didn't want their regular clientele to see that they had unsavoury individuals as patrons as well) and they were pretty much on their own._

 _"There's no one around, shout it to the world."_

 _And Nick did. He screamed and yelled as much as his little voice could take. He finally stopped as the rage left his body and he was left sobbing against his father's chest. His father stroked his back gently and only spoke when his sobs turned to sniffles._

 _"Now, how do you feel?"_

 _Nick sniffled and blinked his teary eyes up at him._

 _"I'm... still a little mad."_

 _Robert shook his head and poked his son lightly at the head._

 _"I know you are, sport. But don't you feel… a little lighter?"_

 _"I…I guess I do."_

 _He smiled at that and set his son down so he'd stand face-to-face with him._

 _"Now son, I want you to listen carefully. You're a fox. Do you know what that means?"_

 _"That we're sly, con…conee-ving and bad."_

 _His dad's eyebrow raised in amusement but concern overrode that._

 _"Now, where'd you learn that?"_

 _"Finnick."_

 _Robert sighed and set his paws on his son's tiny shoulders. "You really have to stay away from that kid, son. He may be tiny, but he's older than you and he sniffs of trouble to me."_

 _"But he defended me from the bad kids, Pa! He's one of the good guys!"_

 _He looked down his son, feeling a sense of dread overcoming him. He can teach all of these things to his son, but that can only do so much._

 _"Nick, if there's one thing you're going to learn from your old man, let it be this."_

 _He tugged off Nick's little blazer and dusted it off and pulled it back on. He straightened the lapels, tightened his tiny tie and tugged out the shirt sleeves neatly._

 _"Always put your best self out to the world, before they choose one for you."_

 _"But Pa, I'm a good kid!"_

 _"I know you are son, you are the best cub your Ma and I could ever ask for."_

 _He ruffled his son's head affectionately, but combed it out lovingly with his paws right after._

 _"But there are going to be people out there who are going to put you down for pretty much no reason. There could be a reason, and sometimes, it can be a good one. But you can't give them the opportunity to make up one. Do you get what I mean?"_

 _His little cub, of only six years, looked up at him in confusion. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, kneeling before him to reflexively tidy his son's clothes once more._

 _"You're so young, but you're already seeing the world as it is…"_

 _He mumbled softly under his breath. The little cub looked up at his father, quietly sensing that there was something amiss. He may not understand what was going on fully, but he was perceptive enough to know that it wasn't good and that it upset his father more than he had let on._

 _"How about I make it simpler? Never let them see that they get to you, Nicky. Don't let no one tell you what you can or cannot be. You can be angry at the world, all you want. But that not going to do sh- ah, anything. You think your Ma and I would be this happy if we lived like thieves?"_

 _"But that's what people think we are."_

 _"But we're not, Nicky. We make an honest, good living. We'd be living even better too once we get our tailoring business up and running. Wilde & Son's Suitopia!"_

 _"But Pa, I overhead the bunnies next door last night. They said we got by on 'dirty money'. They said something about Ma too. Pa, what's a nightwalker?"_

 _His father's expression had gone stone cold then. Nick thought he saw the flash of sharp teeth, but his father righted himself and straightened his tie. An act, Nick noticed, his father did when he was agitated._

 _"Bunnies are friendly huh? What a whole load of…"_

 _He stopped and looked down at his son's wide eyed stare. He shook his head and took his son's paw._

 _"Why don't you tell me Nicholas, what do you think of your mother?"_

 _"She's pretty, gives me tummy rubs and makes the best blueberry pies!"_

 _"There we go, bud. That's all you need to know. Now, let's get you back to your mother while I get that loan from Tundratown."_

 _"But Papa?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"You haven't said what you thought of mama."_

 _Robert had to smile at that and began walking towards the subway._

 _"She's the Earth and Heaven to me. Both of you are."_

Nick smiled cynically at the memory. They had called his mother a whore. She wasn't a prostitute as much as their bunny neighbours loved to believe. Marian worked as a waitress for a predator's club. Sure, unsavoury things happened there, but usually they tended to stay clear of the staff. Besides, no other place in Zootopia would willingly pay above the minimum wage to a vixen. They didn't really need the money, and his father had reminded his wife many times that she was more than welcome to be a housewife, but Marian Wilde seemed determined on ensuring that their only cub had a comfortable college fund – an endeavour that was a luxury for most predators.

His mother had been educated –sent to the top private school in all of Zootopia. Once her family's wealth and influence was cut off, she was left to live a simpleton's life. Nick never understood why his mother would leave all of that just for love. Even when he fell in love for the first time – with a pretty, dark-furred vixen by the name of Felicity Silverfox; Nick couldn't understand why giving up a life of comfort would be worth an attractive mammal.

He looked down and saw that Judy had dozed off on his shoulder with her phone to her face. He picked up the device gently and set it on the coffee table before moving her body to a more comfortable position. He leaned back against the sofa, allowing her to curl comfortably against his chest. It was a position that was almost second-nature to them. There was nothing particularly sexual nor romantic about it. It was simply two, lonely mammals depending on the other for warmth and comfort.

But then again, he supposed that was what love was.

 _"There's my darlin'"_

 _Robert Wilde wrapped his arms around his wife's waist as he his voice turned to a low growl. He brought his snout down to her neck to give a playful nibble and the vixen in his arms giggled softly but pushed him away just as his paws slipped to a more suggestive location._

 _"Nicky's awake, Robbie!"_

 _"We can be quiet. I want to touch my wife."_

 _His playful growls turned to one of a highly suggestive deep rumble that was sure to arouse (in more ways than one) their neighbour's attention. Marian just swatted her husband's behind playfully, begging him to stop but blushing all the same._

 _"Papa!"_

 _The little fox dashed out of his room. Robert quickly slipped his paws up to a more cub-friendly position to the curve of his wife's hip. He gave her a covert wink, his signature suave smirk (that his own son would perfect) promising more later with a "I'm not done with you, sweetheart" before releasing her._

 _Robbie knelt and stretched out his arms for his son who immediately jumped into them. The tiny mammal wrapped his little arms tight around his Papa's neck._

 _"There's my little rascal!"_

 _He attacked him with affectionate kisses and nuzzles, laughing over his son's childish giggles and breathy protests_

 _"Guess what son? We got a loan!"_

 _Marian turned to her husband in surprise and a worried furrow appeared between her brows. Robert noticed immediately but gave her one of his relaxed, easy "Don't worry, darlin' " smiles. Their son's excitement took over at that moment, and she tried to shelve the worries that instantly popped up into her mind._

* * *

 _"I told you not to take it from them! We don't know what they're like Robin!"_

 _"Calm down, sweetheart. It's fine. They're predators."_

 _"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. You know they work with the mafia! We can't get entangled in that mess!"_

 _"We're not going to. All I did was ask for a loan, not to kiss the Don's paws!"_

 _The cub's ears flattened and he hugged himself. Even though they spoke in hushed tones and only in their room well past his bedtime, Nick could still make out the conversation through the thin apartment walls. His parents have been arguing a lot more frequently as of late. They've argued before, but those 'fights' often blew over fairly quickly and then they'd lock themselves in their room when they think he's asleep. This time, he'd seen his father leave the house in frustration, coming back late into the night, smelling faintly of tobacco and alcohol._

 _His mother began to smile less and the furrow between her brows deepened over time. His parents still loved each other, he knew as much. His father still kissed her before he left for work, and they still called each other by their endearments. But he noticed through the keyhole of his door that his mother would sometimes come out to sleep on the couch and his father following after her a few hours later to carefully carry his sleeping wife back to their bed and assume the couch for himself._

* * *

 _"…I'm sorry Mrs Wilde…He was in the line of fire."_

 _"…No…No, that can't be true…"_

 _"Mama?"_

 _A sleepy cub padded out into the living room, hugging a little Captain Zootopia action figure to his side. His mother hastily wiped her eyes and turned to him. She was shaking._

 _"Go to bed baby. Mama will come to tuck you in later."_

 _But Nick was already at the door, staring up curiously at the large, imposing tiger in police suit. His cap was off and in his paws and his glinting, yellow eyes seemed to soften as they made out the tiny cub in the darkness. He knelt down before him and pointed to the toy._

 _"Hey there buddy. What'cha got there?"_

 _"It's Captain Zootopia!" Nick thrust the mini lion to his face in a flying motion. The officer smiled at that but his expression quickly turned grim. He sighed and patted the cub's tiny head and straightened himself up._

 _"I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs Wilde. A few of my colleagues will come by later, you're required to see your husband for…identification."_

 _Marian Wilde could only look down at her son for a prolonged period of silence before giving a soft thank you and closing the door after the officer. She gulped hard and leaned her head against the door._

 _"Honey, go back to bed please."_

 _His mother's voice sounded strange and Nick lifted his head up to her. He stepped forward hesitantly, feeling a sense of dread overcome his little form._

 _"…Mama? Why were the cops here?"_

 _He thought he heard a sob but his mother's face was turned away from him. Nick's little ears flattened against his head and he dropped his toy, padding over hug his mama's legs._

 _At that very moment, little Nick didn't understand, but knew instinctively he wasn't ever going to see his father again._

* * *

Nick pinched the bridge of his snout and sighed. His heart felt heavy, but almost instinctively, the dozing bunny next to him curled her arms around him. His eyes widened as he felt blood rush to the tip of his ears. He looked down at the bunny, fast asleep in his arms again. This was the fifth time this week. Was she losing sleep over the prospect of introducing her 'lover'?

Nick's mind was too emotionally worn to give that any further thought and he simply leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

He'll tell her what she means to him. One day.

* * *

"Nick! Toby managed to upload it, you shoul- Oh!"

Bonnie Hopps silenced the fluffle of bunnies that followed after her as they gasped, groaned in disgust and giggled at the sight before them. Judy's head was tucked beneath Nick's snout, his arms firmly around her. His tail seemed to cover her protectively and her paws were curled around his torso.

Bonnie covered her mouth to smother a giggle and ran off to find her husband.

"Stu! Get the camera!"

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this installment! I wanted to explore Nick's idea of love - all sorts of love at that. If y'all like, I'd love to write a memory involving Felicity SIlverfox (homage to the other pretty, lady fox from the other furry movie Fantastic Mr Fox) should the inspiration hit me. I already have some sneaky ideas to torture the adolescent version of our favourite vulpine.**

 **My apologies if you were expecting more WildeHopps. There'd definitely be more! I felt like Nick's backstory was important to the story as it offered insight into how and why he is the Nick we all know and adore. (He's inherited the suaveness from his daddy, as you can see.) I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Please do leave your thoughts! :)**


	4. You'd Think A Fox Would Learn

"That bunny's too good for you."

Nick sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was just Day 3 of the wedding week and he already felt like hanging himself. Three more long, gruelling days of this carrot-cake fuelled nightmare before he'd have to come up with a reason for his off behaviour.

"You think I don't know that pal?"

Finnick only snorted on the other end of the line. The smaller fox had made a bet with him. If any one of Judy's extended relatives were to come after him with a burning cross made of carrots proclaiming him to be the Devil, he was to give him a free pass on parking tickets for a month.

But the so called 'coming out' had gone much, much better than he could ever expect. So far, only Judy's pop-pop had given him suspicious glances. But it was nothing that he wasn't already accustomed to.

Even the older fox seemed to be stunned. He'd expected to be organising his funeral and be the one to make the depressing house call to his mother. A joke Nick didn't take kindly to.

 _"Mom…Dad…everybody…"_

 _Judy looked down the rows of long tables filled with bunnies. A deafening silence fell in the dining room and several pairs of eyes and ears turned towards her. Nick cleared his throat and stood up alongside her. A part of him was actually nervous. It was an act – something his former self (and occasionally, his new self) did on the regular. Yet Nick couldn't help but feel like it was real._

 _"Nick and I…We're…"_

 _"Engaged?! Oh Judy that's wonderful!"_  
 _"About darn time!"_  
 _"I don't see no ring though…"_  
 _"Oh! How romantic!"_  
 _"Aww, isn't that sweet?"_  
 _"We should squeeze in their wedding on Friday!"_

 _The supposed betrothed couple froze before looking to the other in bewilderment as the room interrupted into chaos. Contrary to his beliefs, there were no burning carrots nor holy water thrown his way. Instead, Nick was subjected to pats on the back and whistles while Judy was accosted with hugs. They definitely weren't expecting this._

 _Judy picked up her glass and tapped the fork to its side till it broke. That got everybody's attention._

 _"Oh! Oops. Um... No. Nick and I, we're dating. Just dating."_

 _The dining hall was silent for a bit but then loud groans and boos filled the room. Judy blinked, unsure of what to make of it. Nick thought he saw a few bunnies exchanging money beneath the tables. For once in his life, he was truly speechless._

So with Nick being left alive and no conservative, prey-supremacists after his hide, there was nothing left for Finnick to ridicule Nick of. Oh, save for his one insecurity.

"You know what them bunnies like. Once she sets her eyes on a jacked up hare there ain't no stopping her."

Nick had to roll his eyes at that. Judy was far from a horn ball. If anything, he wondered if the state of sex-ed was as bad as it was in his time. If it was bad in the city, he couldn't imagine what it was like in the country. But truly, Judy looked to be the kind who knew the mechanics of it, but doesn't appear to show much interest in it.

At least, he thought it to be. As far as he was concerned, she was an innocent; a trait his old self would have gladly taken advantage of to swindle. Of course his new-self did make plenty fun of that wide eyed naiveté of hers, but never to hurt her in any way.

When did he become such a softie?

Nick pulled the blankets over his head and sighed heavily, the phone still pressed to his ear while Finnick cackled at his expense.

Four different hares had come after her today alone. It was not until Judy sidled up next to him (an action that otherwise was so natural to them) did they each back away. In normal circumstances, Cool Nick would just let her lean to his side, not reciprocating the affection, but not denying it either. This time, his own arm would curl comfortably around the curve of her hips.

That reminded him of the reason he even called Finnick.

"You know, she's here."

"Who?"

" _Her…_ "

"You goin' have to be more specific."

Nick sighed and closed his eyes.

 _Through the soft silk of Judy's lavender dress, Nick felt the warmth of her fur seep through the thin material and to his paw. He gulped, trying hard not to think of the manner the slinky dress hugged Judy's curves. Honestly, what was wrong with him?_

 _He tried to divert his attention to the small handful of foxes at the wedding reception. So far, he'd only been introduced to a friendly looking fellow by the name of Gideon Grey who embodied every bit of Burrowian hospitality. He'd given him a strange, curious look at first though when his arm was around Judy's hips. Almost as if asking 'What're your paws doin' there, brother?' But as soon as Judy introduced him to her, he was the finest chap Nick had met._

 _It seems like this fox wasn't in on the town's hot gossip. But Nick didn't sense any hostility from him. Judy seemed comfortable enough talking to him and a part of him wondered what their history was. He refused to think he was jealous. That no, Judy wasn't smiling that silly, happy smile of hers to another fox (because dammit he had to earn that smile)._

 _Nick hardly thought of Gideon as competition. Sure, he promised to make Judy her favourite carrot strudel (he can bake, big deal). Yeah, Judy laughed a little too hard at his jokes (oh, so he's a comedian too?) and seemed to welcome his subtle touches._

 _Unconsciously, he felt himself pulling his back straight. He was taller than the other fox, thankfully and had more muscle on him from training. Every time Judy laughed that sweet, melodious laugh of hers, his paw would tighten around her and he'd force a polite smile on his face for the other fox._

 _Nick groaned internally and gently loosened his hold on his partner. Judy didn't seem to notice - far too 'captivated' by her charming old friend. He needed to distract himself. He focused his eyes some distance away._

 _His eyes landed on a vixen. The first one he had spotted in a while. One that was close to his age, at least. She had rich, inky dark fur and the brightest ice blue eyes he'd seen on any fox. She had a delicate silver necklace around her slender neck and wore a shimmery navy gown that fitted her lithe frame like a glove. She looked strangely familiar. Then, he froze up._

 _Fuck._

 _Almost as if reading his thoughts, the vixen turned her head and the polite smile she had on her face dropped as soon as their eyes met._

 ** _Fuck._**

 _Nick snapped his gaze away, pretending to not have seen her. His heart was racing, and for once, it was not because of the beautiful bunny on his arm._

 _"Nick?"_

 _He looked down to see Judy giving her concerned look up at him but then tilting her head towards Gideon. He lifted his head to look at the other fox and saw that he too had sighted the vixen._

 _"Aw shucks. I didn't think Felicity would come this time."_

 _Gideon looked to him with a smirk, but somehow, it didn't come off slick nor suggestive on him._

 _"A pretty little fox, ain't she? Watch out though, she might steal your girl."_

 _Judy sneaked a glance and remarked on how pretty her eyes were and asked Gideon how he knew her. It seemed like Felicity actually grew up relatively close in the predators' little alcove in Bunny Burrow._

 _Nick felt so confused (but mostly panicked), but he supposed it made sense. When he had first met her, she was a newbie; recently moved from the countryside. In their time together, he hadn't bothered asking where she was from as she always seemed to avoid the topic. He didn't think it would be Bunny Burrow of all places. Looks like he had an affinity with their women._

 _Judy looked up and her eyes softened to see Nick's agitated expression. To the average mammal, they weren't likely to see anything amiss. But Judy would notice that his brows were knitted and his nose twitched more than usual. His chest was puffed out slightly and his arm had tightened around her. Was he trying to establish dominance?_

 _"Nick? Could we go to the drinks table?"_

 _He thanked his lucky stars for his bunny. His head immediately turned to her, easily slipping into the act (or was it an act?) of the ever attentive suitor._

 _"I'll bring you a drink, m'lady. I believe it is my duty as the boyfriend to."_

 _Judy blushed as Gideon chuckled._

 _"Well, you two are the cutest, darnest bunch. I hope y'all be thinking about arranging one of these sometime soon."_

 _He gestured about him to the festivities. Now it was Nick's turn to blush. He cleared his throat and excused himself, not noticing how Judy tried to stop him. She didn't intend to send him away; she had been hoping to talk to him in private._

 _It took Nick every ounce of willpower in him to not turn around to see if the vixen was still looking his way. Maybe she didn't recognise him? He was taller and far more built than he was as a twenty-something._

 _Fat chance of that. The way her smile had dropped was enough for him to know that she knew who exactly he was._

 _"…Nicky? Is that you?"_

 _He nearly dropped the cup of carrot cider he'd been pouring for his 'girlfriend'. He took a moment to steel himself before turning around slowly, looking as though he hadn't expected to see her there._

 _"...Ye- Felicity? Felicity Silverfox! Well, would you look at that. I-"_

 _"Cut the crap Nick. I know you recognised me."_

 _Nick's expression dropped flat and he sighed. He turned away from her to reach for a glass of wine. He had told himself he wouldn't turn to alcohol this entire week for fear of Judy accidentally hearing something she's not supposed to. Oh brother, no. He'd begrudgingly sat through enough rom-coms with Judy to know to avoid that trope. But this time, he thinks he's allowed one glass._

 _"…Look, I know we didn't end things as well as we should- "_

 _"Lovely meeting you, Felicity. Now, if you'll excuse me. "_

 _"Listen to me dammit! Stop running away from your problems Nick. They're not going to be solved on their own."_

 _Nick froze at that. He knew Felicity was referring to herself, but he couldn't help but think of some-bunny else._

 _He sighed and set down the two drinks he'd been carrying. This was going to take a while. Hopefully, things won't turn ugly, like their break up._

 _"I have nothing to say to you."_

 _"Well, I do. Can we talk? Perhaps alone and away from huge, prying ears?"_

 _Nick rolled his eyes at that. What was it with Burrow women and their need to 'talk'?_

 _"You can say whatever you need to say right now. I'm busy as it is with my girlfriend's family who're half-convinced we're engaged."_

 _"I know that you aren't really dating her."_

 _Nick froze and his eyes narrowed._

 _"I have a friend in the ZPD. I know that you've been mooning after her and that she's completely clueless about it. Looks like bunnies really are dumb."_

 _Nick didn't know why, but he felt a vicious rage within him at her words. He was certain that he wouldn't need a Nighthowler serum to go savage on this vixen. He took a deep breath._

 _"Still a charming lady, I see. But look, speak ill of her again and I'll make sure that the entire burrow knows what exactly you've been up to."_

 _His inner self cringed. The Nick that he wasn't all too proud of was rearing his ugly head. Nick had thought that part of him had been firmly banished since meeting his amour. He remembered now why he left her – she really did bring out the worst in him…as much as he brought out the worst in her._

 _"What? That I've been whoring around? That's old news here, Nicky. There's a reason why I left this Noah-forsaken place! But look at you, defending that bunny's honour."_

 _She laughed without humour and gave him such a sly, conniving look, Nick couldn't believe that he used to pull expressions like that. Especially to Judy._

 _"Look at us, back at it with the witty banter. We really are made for each other, aren't we?"_

 _"We weren't, I assure you."_

 _"Oh? Had a change of heart Nicky? I don't recall you saying that when you proposed to me."_

 _"A mistake, unfortunately. Everybody makes those."_

 _They were both careful to keep their voices low, but their heated hissing perked a few ears nearby that Nick had to put an end to this. He picked up the drinks and left without turning his head. But she had grabbed his elbow, nearly spilling the drinks to growl into his ear._

 _"The Hopps' blueberry patch. Midnight. I'll be expecting you there."_

"Oh boy, you're in deep shit."

"I can't meet her."

"Why not? Have that last fuck in the fields before you get your tail chained to that cottontail."

Nick narrowed his eyes through Finnick's snickering.

"She didn't ask for a _fuck_. She wanted to talk."

"Right. At midnight. Alone. In the dark. You ain't born yesterday Nicky. I walked in on you and that smokin' hot wolf, remember?"

Nick cringed at that memory. Dear Noah, he couldn't look at the fennec in the eye after that for several weeks.

"Ask her what her deal is and then leave. Maybe get a blow for your ti-."

"Oh- _kay_ , good talking to you buddy. I'll see you in a week."

"Not with your whipped tail I ain't."

Nick tapped to end the call – cutting off Finnick's cackling. His phone screen glowed brightly in the darkness – a picture of him and Judy lounging in the park. She'd snapped that picture while he was napping on the grass. She was sidled next to him, making bunny ears behind his head with a huge, amused grin. The screen never failed to make him smile – even a slight tug to the corner of his lips were hard to resist. But his eyes went to the time super imposed over the picture. There was about an hour to midnight.

He lounged back against the bed – or beds, he should say. Whenever he visited with Judy, her folks would align three beds close together to make one big, comfortable one for him. It was more spacious than the one he had in his own apartment.

The entire burrow was quiet. It was odd, as he was used to the hum of activity of hundreds of bunnies going about their day. He forgot he was in the country where mammals were early to bed, and early to rise. It explained Judy's habits a lot.

Which was why he jumped at the sudden knocking at his door.

"Nick? I know you're still awake. Can I come in?"

Judy usually went to bed at this time unless they were out on night patrol. He thought he would escape having the 'talk' for a few days, but it looked like Judy was determined to have it today.

"Uhh, not tonight Carrots. I'm feeling a little lightheaded. I'll see you in the mornin'."

"Oh no! Should I get you some aspirin?"

He groaned internally. That was the worst excuse. Now she was going to have to nurse him back to health. Something, if it weren't for his current problem in the form of a vixen, he'd be more than happy to indulge in. He noticed the considerable softness in his voice when he replied.

"It's alright sweetheart. I brought my own. Go to bed, we have an early day tomorrow."

"…Nick? You're not avoiding me…are you?"

He didn't even know if it was the way her voice cracked or the soft sniffle that had him jump out of his bed, rush to the door to… see a very smug looking bunny smiling brightly up at him. Sans tears.

"Well, looks like you made a speedy recovery."

She hustled him.

Why was that so _hot_?

His shoulders relaxed and he rolled his eyes. He left the door open and walked back into his room. Judy closed the door behind her and padded in after him. She had changed into the old Police Academy shirt of his that she had claimed for her own whenever she crashed at his place. Nick made sure to keep his eyes on everywhere but her – especially not at the manner his shirt was loose on her form, but taut over those sinful hips of hers.

He was only in some sweats that hung low on his narrow hips, no shirt. It was warm in the burrows and he would have liked to sleep dressed as the day he was born but he knew bunnies didn't really have an idea of privacy. Besides, he got a secret kick out of seeing Judy blush. Which she was, now. Her eyes were on his chest – more chiselled than they had been when he was in his teens and a track athlete.

He flopped back into the bed, readying himself for the onslaught of questions that were sure to follow. Judy perched awkwardly at the edge of the bed and Nick had to grab her paw and drag her down to his chest. She squeaked at that, but comfortably nestled against the warm fur of his chest. They were used to cuddling – as they often did when Nick came over to her apartment for movie night. But this time…it felt different.

Save for her soft breaths and the subtle rustle of their furs rubbing up against each other, Judy was deathly quiet. It unnerved him. He raised a paw and stroked the back of her head. It wasn't intimate, or at least, he told himself it wasn't. He'd held her like this many times – especially after distressing cases where they'd come across murder victims. He'd always feel sick to the stomach - especially when the acrid smell of death burned his nostrils and lingered on his uniform even after several washes. He sometimes struggled to be professional, but Judy always managed to stay calm, clear and active in collecting evidence on the scene. It would take a night of drinking, returning to her apartment and cuddling on her couch for the tears to come loose.

"It's been a crazy week, huh?"

He had to smile at that. Crazy didn't even come close. He should write a screenplay and sell it to Katherine Beagle – the mammal that made the romantic comedies Judy allowed herself to indulge in.

"Meh, we've had crazier."

He stroked her ears, rubbing behind them and giving them a gentle massage. She melted into his arms at that and he was reminded of the time a certain vixen and himself made out while cuddling in the same manner. He dropped his paw abruptly and looked down at his bunny. His eyes caught sight of the picture frame by the door.

"Hey Carrots, who's that bunny that looks like you?"

"Hm?"

Judy's muzzle left the warmth of his chest fur to turn her head to look at the picture. She squinted in the dark before remembering whose room she was in.

"Oh, that's my Nanna."

The picture was an old sepia print. A young bunny sat primly on a chair, looking unhappy with the fluffy lace explosion of a dress she had to wear for the photo. She looked to be about five years old.

"This used to be her room."

Nick looked down at his bunny and lifted an eyebrow.

"Should I be wary of…"

"Ghosts?"

Judy giggled and he relaxed comfortably. The tension between them dissipated.

"No ghosts, unfortunately. But I do like to think Nanna watches over us."

"What was her name?"

"Theodora. Or Nanna Thea."

"Pretty."

He didn't know why, but he liked the antiquity of the name. It had an endearing ring to it.

"Mmhm. Her parents, my great-grandparents, had fertility problems. She was their only kit."

His brows raised high at this point.

"Yeah, I know. Shocking. Bunnies can have trouble conceiving too, you know. She was something of a miracle to them. That's her namesake, by the way. A gift from Heaven."

They cuddled close together and Nick went back to stroking her ears. It was soothing for her and himself – though he'd never admit that.

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course I do. She was the sweetest person around and always encouraged me to work for my dreams. She actually sewed that police costume for me – the one from that embarrassing talent show."

Nick's snout broke out to a wide grin. Man, he loved that video. He'd already downloaded a copy for himself to show the guys back at the station.

"Well, now I know where you got your spirit from."

Judy giggled against his fur and wrapped her paws around him. His ears perked up and he was thankful for the dark that hid his petrified expression and the manner his body betrayed him.

They lay quietly in each other's arms. Judy had buried herself into the soft tuft of fur on his chest, listening to his too-fast heartbeat. She didn't seem to notice the rapid beat. He turned to the alarm clock on the bedside. _11:46pm._

"As much as I adore your company Carrots, I wouldn't want your pops coming in here with a shot gun."

Judy giggled and lifted her head to give him a kiss to his nose. Nick thought his heart stopped for several moments.

"I guess I'll get going. Don't think you've escaped our 'talk' though. We're going to have a very long train ride back home after all."

Nick walked her to the door and managed to blow her a theatrical kiss.

"Farewell, my Juliet."

Judy caught it and pressed it to her heart before winking and hopping away happily. His smile dropped as soon as her back turned and Nick closed the door quietly behind him. He glanced at the clock and sighed.

He padded over to the closet, picked out a hoodie and quietly left his room. He wasn't sure if his decision was the right one, but it was a hell of a lot better than stewing in bed. There was a very real potential that he was going to get himself into trouble as he always did when she was around. As his feet sunk into the soft grass of the meadows, he grumbled into himself.

"You'd think a fox would learn."

* * *

"Midnight, on the dot. If only you were as punctual for our dates."

Nick ignored her snippy remark and curled comfortably against a soft patch of grass. He reached over to swipe one blueberry and popped it into his mouth, sighing in satisfaction as the sweet juices dribbled down his throat.

"You reek of her."

Good feeling's gone.

"Reek? It's my new eau de parfum. She's positively fragrant."

Felicity was seated on top of a haystack, looking down at him from her spot. Her eyes glinted in the dark and Nicky was brought back to some pleasant (but mostly unpleasant) memories. At least there was a good distance between them.

The vixen jumped down from her spot and sat across him. He frowned at her and sat himself up straight. If she thought she could seduce him into forgiving her, she was far more naïve that she had led on to be.

"Well, I'm here – and losing out on beauty sleep, mind you. It's Judy's brother's wedding tomorrow and I promised him that I would look my best."

For once, Felicity remained quiet and just gazed at him. It made him nervous. If she was this quiet, she was scheming something – trying to intimidate him and have him drop his iron clad barriers that he'd erected around himself. When he was younger, she had been the only mammal to have slipped pass those impenetrable fortresses. Now, Judy hopped over them with ease.

"You look different."

"Been working out."

"Lovely."

Her paw reached out and slid over a bicep. Judy often snuggled up next to him, resting her fluffy tiny head against that bicep and he didn't mind one bit. But this time, he felt as though someone was trying to electrocute him. He jerked away his shoulder and stood up.

"I think I should make this clear. I'm not interested in you."

Felicity laughed dryly and stood up along with him. Unlike Judy, she was almost as tall at him - which meant a lot of direct, eye contact. His eyes narrowed and he took in a deep breath. But Felicity was tearing up now and his snout snapped shut.

"I…I'm sorry Nicky. I didn't mean to get snappy."

Nick looked at her awkwardly and around himself. Boy was he grateful that they didn't continue the conversation during the wedding reception. He reached out and lamely patted her shoulder.

"It's just…I've been feeling like crap. My girlfriend left me, I lost my job at the club and I'm really close to getting evicted. I only came back here to see if I could start a new life here, but everyone here hates me."

Nick hated how, even after they were broken up, he still felt sympathy for her. Judy softened him up too good. The old Nicky would have clapped in glee to see his ex-amour suffer as he did post-break up.

"Hey, look. No one hates you."

She wiped her tears and backed away from him when he tried to reach out to her.

"Judy's a sweet girl, I know that as much. I didn't mean to speak bad of her. You're very lucky Nicky. I know one day she'll turn around. I mean, her scent's on you after all. She's going to have to figure it out at some point. "

Nick's expression froze and Felicity noticed right away.

"You don't know? She's marked you."

"Marked… _Marked_?!"

Felicity blinked back at him and shook her head.

"And here I was thinking she was the clueless one. She's chosen you as a mate, Nicky. Unconsciously, at least. I think she's still a little young to even know she did that. Even married bunnies don't get marked till years of cohabitation. It just happens on its own."

He sat back against the haystack, letting the new information sink in. Felicity sighed and sat next to him – careful to keep a respectable distance.

"Why else do you think her scent, and heck your scent on her, stays on for days?"

That explained so much. So, so much. Why the guys back at the station kept asking him when his wedding date was going to be. Why the bunny priest and village elders gave him disapproving looks. Why her family thought they were engaged.

"Oh…boy.'

Felicity chuckled next to him and reached out to hold out his paw. It wasn't a move that meant much – she simply stroked over his paw.

"Congratulations, Nicky. I hope you treat her right."

He eventually unfroze and sighed, squeezing her paw gently in return.

"You'll be happy too, Fell. Any mammal will be happy to have you."

Her brows rose and she chuckled.

"Well, she did a number on you."

He could only smile at that.

* * *

Some distance away, a curious bunny peered out from the bushes towards the two foxes that spoke quietly. They had a good sense of hearing, for sure. But the thick foliage between them and the large distance made it difficult to pinpoint what exactly was being said.

 _"Love…you…"_

The bunny gasped and clasped their paws over their mouth before they can make any more noise and hopped off quickly towards the burrows – careful to be quiet and discrete.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the next installment! Who do you think the bunny at the end was? *evil cackles***

 **Anyway, I think I can use this section to promote my other WildeHopps one-shot: Nick's Gift. There's been some foreshadowing in this chapter to that. You can safely assume that this series and that one-shot take place in the same universe. ;) Enjoy!**

 **Please do leave your thoughts/feelings/comments in the reviews!**


	5. Ancient History

"Ninety-eight…Ninety-nine…oof!"

Judy collapsed on the floor of her room and sighed. She rolled over onto her back to stare up at the old, glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. Surprisingly, there was still some faint, yellow-ish glow and she spent several moments tracing the outline of the Bearcules constellation one of her older brothers had put up for her.

Bearcules had always been one of her role models as a kit. Granted, he was a fictional character in a child's Mousny movie; but it was a movie that really shaped a lot of what Judy believed in. The character might have been 'naturally' strong, big and powerful – but he was still humble, kind and put others before himself. He was the sort of hero Judy had aspired to be.

Some of her sisters thought her crazy for idolizing the male character when there was the female character – Meg, his lover. Judy loved her wittiness, but couldn't really identify with her. If anything - thinking on it, she seemed to resemble Nick a whole lot. Sarcastic, suave (and dammit he was) and…sexy. Her cheeks warmed and she covered her face with her paws and groaned.

She messed up. Big time.

Judy had been reading countless books, papers and medical journals trying to discern why and how on earth she had managed to mark a _fox_ that she wasn't even really dating let alone married to. She knew her family members were well aware of it and that was the reason her parents had been poking her recently, asking if she was going to be planning a wedding sometime soon. And for the most part, to her luck, Nick seemed to be blissfully unaware of it – probably rationalizing her scent on him was from the zealous hugs she gave him every day.

All she knew from her research was that extended periods of close intimacy, cohabitation, affection and mutual nuzzling increased the odds of a marking to occur. She supposed they ticked those boxes, but she was pretty sure Nick would have to be in love with her for that to even happen. And heck, was she even in love with him?

It was a question she has mulled over and over for nearly a year now. Judy hadn't ever really been in love. She's had crushes, she was sure. But she was certain those didn't count. She would have to admit herself that she did have a crush on Nick – but a mammal would have to hang her by the ears and shake that truth out of her. But can you blame a girl?

She was certain he was a heartbreaker in high school. Charming, devilishly handsome and that laid-back, bad boy (well, bad being a debatable term) attitude that would make any mammal's knees weak and inspire a special sort of disgust in Judy. So why was he any different?

Another sigh.

Lovely, she was turning into a love-sick bunny. Nick was way, way out of her league, she knew as much. Besides the fox and predator thing, he was much older than her and she was probably something of a kid sister to him. Judy didn't mind the age difference, and if anything, found it somewhat attractive. He'd seen some things in his life and he balanced out her youthful naivete almost perfectly. At least that's how Clawhauser had told her.

Besides, he probably preferred vixens. Judy had seen the manner he had gaped at Felicity. She was a gorgeous vixen and even Judy felt her heart skip a beat seeing her beautiful, ice-blue eyes. She expected to feel jealous and she supposed she did for a few seconds, but what surprised her was the overwhelming guilt that followed. Gideon seemed to sense that and bless the fox for not voicing out Nick's mark.

 _"You alright there Jude? You face fell faster than my pop-pop the day he returned to the Ark above."_

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. I guess I got used to living alone in the city all the time and now being around so many mammals is exhausting."_

 _Gideon had an amused smile on his face._

 _"I'm pretty sure you ain't alone Judy. You've got that city slicker."_

 _Judy blushed. It was true, she was hardly alone. Nick was almost always over in her apartment. Whenever he wasn't, she was almost always at his._

 _"Now don't you worry about Mizz Silverfox too. She's a looker, but she's raised good and sweet like any respectable Burrow girl. Her mama and her used to make those delicious blueberry pies that got me into trying out the business. "_

 _Gideon eyes glazed over and he seemed to have his mind wandered off in some direction. Judy's mind immediately put two and two together._

 _"Gideon…you have a crush on her, don't you?"_

 _At that, Gideon's fur seemed redder than normal._

 _"Well, any darn mammal with a brain and two eyes would."_

 _"So, for how long?"_

 _Gideon's eyes widened and his ears flattened against his head in embarrassment._

 _"Maybe since fifth grade. I don't know."_

 _Judy's eyes widened then. He'd been pining for that long? And here she was moping about thinking that she was having a hard time over a yearlong crush._

 _"Why haven't you asked her out?!"_

 _"Well, there'd been whispers she was… queer. I'd have to be a pretty little vixen for her to even look my way."_

 _Judy tilted her head at that while Gideon chuckled and patted his belly good naturedly. Even though it seemed like he couldn't ever have the girl of his dreams, he seemed to be handling it a whole deal better than she was. If only she could have such a positive outlook on not being able to love someone._

She pulled herself up and brushed off her clothes. Her abdomen strained from the several hundred crunches she had done –she didn't want those extra servings of carrot cake she had in the week to hinder her peak physical condition. Work began again on Monday morning, after all. She padded over to her wardrobe and looked over her selection of formal dresses. It was finally the last ceremony of the wedding week and boy was she glad. Just the one multi-wedding, the big reception into the night and she can finally have that talk with Nick.

She didn't even know how to broach the subject to him. What was she to say?

 **Hey Nick, I kinda…sorta…accidentally marked you for life. Haha. Don't be mad at me, please?**

She shook her head and pulled out a cream chiffon dress – one that Nick had gifted to her for her twenty-fifth birthday.

 _"Wow! It's so pretty!"_

 _Judy gushed over the gown as she held it over her uniform. It was made of the softest, flowy material and was handstitched beautifully. Judy didn't think she would find a dress like this in a store._

 _"Well, Mama Wilde is going to be pleased you liked it. She sewed it herself and I picked out the design. Thought you'd like a dress that was fit for city bunny. Not those prairie dresses you wear to the weddings."_

 _Judy clutched the dress to her chest, looking up to him with her big, teary eyes and Nick rolled his eyes but chuckled and pulled her to a hug._

 _"You bunnies, so emotional."_

She smiled fondly at the memory and padded off to her bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

Nick straightened his silk necktie for the hundredth time as he looked about him. Weddings made him antsy – especially bunny ones. There were just _so many_ of them. Thankfully, it looked like Judy's "L" siblings wanted a small wedding. Well, small by bunny standards at least. There were only about a hundred or so bunnies milling about in the chapel with a handful of other mammals here and there. So far, only four or so of the elder bunnies have given him funny looks. That was a new record for the week.

"You clean up nice, have I ever told you that?"

A smirk immediately formed on his lips and they parted to give a smart retort. But as he turned around, his jaw dropped to the floor.

He didn't recognize her at first but those striking violet eyes were impossible to forget. The cream cloth hugged her body in all the right places, before falling elegantly down to her feet. It had a high neck, which was perfect for a chapel wedding. But Nick knew that underneath the delicate lace shrug she wore, were bare shoulders and an exposed back. With the delicate flower crown on the top of her head and in the warm, candlelight of the chapel, she looked like an _angel_. He gulped hard.

Her face morphed to one of worry and Nick suddenly found it very hard to enunciate.

"It's the dress you gave me for my birthday…Does it look bad?"

"Uh…Um, you look…great."

"You hesitated."

It was Felicity. Judy felt her spirits fall just a smidge. Gideon came up from behind and both gave wide, playful smirks to the stewing fox. Felicity turned to Judy and gave her a bright smile.

"Girl, you look _breathtaking_! You might just upstage the brides tonight."

Judy felt herself blush and looked over at her ensemble. She might have picked the wrong colour for a wedding and the lace didn't help either. But she was running out of options and she did want to show Nick his gift and how much she loved it. She lifted her head and looked over at Felicity, returning the bright smile without much effort.

"Me? Have _you_ looked in the mirror?"

Felicity laughed and shook her paw. Of course, the vixen looked dazzling even in a modest, Sunday service-worthy navy gown.

"I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Felicity Silverfox. You can call me Fell if you like."

"Judy Hopps! Gideon did talk much about you."

"I know who you are. You're pretty famous here and back in the city. And I hope you've heard good things from Gid about me?"

Felicity gave her a wink at that and for a moment, Judy felt her heart stop. Her ice-blue eyes looked like aquamarines in the candle-lit chapel. Judy felt her blush burn to the tips of her ears and suddenly found herself questioning her sexuality. She understood now why Gideon (who, at the moment, was redder than his bowtie) was so in love with her.

"Of… of course! Gideon's been _gushing_ about you!"

This entire time, Nick could only watch on quietly. He'd kept his eyes everywhere but her and avoided making eye contact with her. Judy felt her ears droop.

"Judith?"

Her head turned to see the minister who had been officiating her siblings' weddings.

"Yes, minister?"

The old hare only smiled politely to the other three foxes and gestured down the halls of the chapel while adjusting his spectacles.

"Will you accompany me to my office?"

Judy looked back to see Nick now in deep conversation with Gideon. Felicity gave her a friendly wave and a "See you later!" before turning back to them. Taking a deep breath, she turned and followed after the minister, thinking he probably just needed help with some wedding-related things.

* * *

"Close the door behind you please, dear. Thank you."

Judy closed it and looked about her. The room reminded her of her father's study – all wood desks and chairs and a great deal of books. Dusty ones, she could not help but note.

"Please, have a seat."

"Is something the matter, minister?"

He was quiet for a bit and Judy felt a sense of dread. She looked over to him suspiciously, but lowered herself to the seat as he took his behind the oak desk.

"I've brought you here tonight to…discuss a certain issue."

"What… issue?"

Judy knew of course, but she wanted to see how he would go about it. He didn't seem to appreciate her supposed obliviousness from the look of him.

"Nicholas Wilde. Your… _boyfriend_ , I presume?"

"Yes, we are dating."

Judy discreetly gulped and felt the fur on the back of her neck stand. She really, really didn't like to lie.

"We are well aware. _Everyone_ is well aware…"

She felt her fur heat up but kept her chin up. She knew it was only a matter of time before the elders tried to talk her out of it as they had by trying to break up her brother Caleb and his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Judith. But I am sure you know what I'm about to say. If you have any intentions of marrying that mammal, we are going to have to voice our disapproval. Do you love this mammal, or are you just… what do the kids call it these days? … _Casual_?"

Judy's mind already filtered out the expected speech from him. It was pretty much second nature to her now for she had rehearsed the moment she would introduce Nick to her parents dozens – no, hundreds of times in her head. Her mind, instead, was focused on his last question. _Does_ she love him?

"I…I _love_ him. I really do."

Judy wasn't sure who she was talking to now - the minister, or herself.

He only looked at her disapprovingly over the rim of his glasses.

"It seems you have only made that realization now. But tell me, _honestly_ ; does he love you? Has he told you so?"

Judy bit her lip and looked away. Nick loved her, she knew that. Maybe not in the way he was insinuating; but as a friend, for sure. He was not one to explicitly say it out loud, he was just that way. It did sometimes hurt whenever he didn't return the words, but whatever that was unsaid was made up for with their private cuddles, ear stroking and of course, unbridled loyalty.

"I thought so."

"It's not like that."

"Judith, he is a _predator_."

Judy frowned at that and bristled. Adorable, sweet, country-manners Judy was gone; checked out ages ago. Lieutenant Hopps was in. Her voice carried a certain tone that she was sure if her mother heard, would earn a good ear twist.

"And?"

The minister's brow rose but he calmly folded his paws before him.

"It is not natural- "

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers."

Judy rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Her violet eyes blazing as she fixated them on the older bunny.

"You might think me as just another old mammal, Judith. But I am far more… _open-minded_ than most. I have officiated inter-species weddings before, you know. Just a month ago, between a panda and a honey bear."

Judy only quietly listened on, her arms still akimbo.

"But predator-prey? I'm sorry Judith. But that is just not possible."

"Not possible, _how_?"

"He is a fox. You are a bright, young bunny. I am certain you know our illustrious history with their _kind_."

Judy only shrugged.

"As far as I know, they make for pretty good cops and bake delicious blueberry pies. I've seen you help yourself to _quite_ the share, minister. Shouldn't you be minding your blood sugar rather than my affairs?"

The minister grew red-faced and Judy internally winced. She wasn't used to being this snippy. She supposed she got that from Nick. Looks like beyond marking and carrying each other's scents, they carried on each other's traits.

"Well, Judith. You will have to be informed that I will not be able to officiate your wedding, _should_ the time come."

Judy's eyes narrowed. As if she wanted him to be the one to marry Nick and her. And as if Nick and her will ever get _married_. His words did sting, but Judy was far too enraged with the flippant manner he spoke of her best friend.

"That is well and fine. Nick and I will turn to others should we choose to marry."

"I doubt that would happen. I believe he was spotted… _canoodling_ with a certain vixen past midnight at your family's blueberry patch? "

Judy froze.

Vixen? Did he mean Felicity?

She thought she felt a flare of jealousy but immediately extinguished it before it grew. He was baiting her and she was not going to take bite.

"I'm certain it's a misunderstanding. Nick and I practise honest, open communication."

She was lying through her teeth and from the minister's expression, he knew as well.

"It is only to be expected. Even Gideon's father left his mother. They cannot be trusted. He will be disloyal to you."

Oh, that was the last straw.

"With all due respect minister, I do not appreciate you speaking of my partner and my friend in that manner. Whatever happens between Nick and I is our own business."

"I know that, Judith. But I have an obligation to Noah and to your parents to guide you away from evil- "

"Thank you, but no thank you. _Good day,_ minister."

She stood up as elegantly as she could and brisk walked away from his office.

* * *

Throughout the ceremony, Judy tried her best to be herself. She smiled wide for the pictures, diligently held on to bouquets, held her sisters' lace trains, calmed down any hysterical family members (most of the time, her dad), shook paws and air-kissed muzzles. She was Judy the Trooper – always there for her family as they have always been there for her. She forced herself to keep her ears perky and up.

But now, she sat at the edge of her parents' meadow, away from the crowd. She was exhausted but as always, work always helped distract her mind. She took a sip of her wine and sighed, relaxing back against the cool bark of an apple tree. Her lace shrug had disappeared somewhere – taken off after obliging a dance with her tearful father who'd whispered to her afterwards to take as much time she needed before deciding to marry herself. Wedding seasons were her father's least favourite and when her mother was most exasperated with her husband. She smiled at that thought, but then the memory of the sour-faced minister decided to invade her train of thought.

She set her wine glass down and massaged her temples. From the way Nick had looked at Felicity, Judy knew instinctively something was up between them. Gideon had said that Felicity moved out of the burrows when she was a teenager to the city. Could she have met Nick then?

Judy glumly plucked a stray lint from her dress and smoothed out the material over her legs. She hugged herself and leaned her head back. She thought she heard the faint crunch of footsteps on grass, but paid it no mind. It was probably a few playful teenagers running off for a make-out session when their parents were too drunk to supervise them.

There was an odd stillness for several moments, and then Judy felt the warmth of a coat that scented thickly of expensive cologne around her shoulders. Her eyes flew open to meet with striking blue eyes.

"Hey, Judy. Long time."

* * *

Nick never thought he would be the type to become a third wheel. And yet, here he was, quietly sipping his (spiked) punch, listening to Felicity and Gideon flirt with each other like a bunch of middle-schoolers.

Felicity was a woman's woman – seductive, mysterious and of course, drop dead gorgeous. She could get suckers like him drooling just with a wink. Yet here she was giggling, punching Gideon's shoulder playfully like a schoolgirl. He would have thought he would feel old seeds of jealously to rear its ugly head, but there were surprisingly none. He was happy to see her happy. Genuinely happy.

"Gosh, Gid. I wish I got to know you more when I was here. I wouldn't have felt so lonely if I had someone like you around."

The male fox rubbed his neck bashfully and mumbled something along the lines of likewise. Nick had better leave the lovebirds to it.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some grub."

Gideon and Felicity both turned to wave at him and then they were lost within each other once again. He chuckled and sauntered over to the snack table. Judy had disappeared some time ago. It was hardly a surprise. She was probably off helping a sister with a wardrobe malfunction or keeping an eye on her younger siblings.

He would have offered help as he usually would have; but no, he had to be a coward.

He picked up a dinner roll and chewed on it slowly as he scanned the party. It was a perfect night for an outdoor reception in the gardens. The air was cool, the sky was bright with hundreds of stars, and the flowers were in bloom leaving a soft perfume in the air. Bunnies and a few other mammals milled about, eating, drinking and dancing. His eyes finally rested at the two grey blobs in the distance – it was Judy, he knew. He could recognise her _breathing_. But she wasn't alone.

He felt his heart skip several beats and the ugliest flare of jealously spread through his body. He thought he heard himself growl and judging from the concerned look of bunnies in his proximity, he did and rather loudly at that. He quickly coughed and gave an easy grin to everyone.

"Summer fever, it's not just for the weddings!"

Most just gave him a bemused look, but went back to whatever they were doing. He loosened his tie and took in a deep breath. He needed Cool Nick. Not Viciously Jealous Lover-Boy Nick.

The mammal didn't appear to be a bunny – he was much taller than her, had larger ears with black markings on his cheeks and ear. He was just in his shirtsleeves. That was when he noticed a coat draped around Judy. His eyes narrowed then and before he knew it, he was marching right towards them.

* * *

Judy made room for the hare, careful not to tear her dress. He plopped down next to her, sighing and falling back against the trunk.

"Finally, it's over."

"For this year, at least."

Both gave each other knowing smiles and laughed lightly.

"It's good to see you. I don't think I've seen you since…"

"Since you left for the academy. Congratulations, by the way. For Valedictorian and…well, saving the city."

Judy blushed and shook her head so hard, her flower crown almost flew off. She flushed as he reached over to adjust it for her.

"Oh no, that was not all me."

"Of course. She had fantastic help."

Both turned their heads upward to see the towering fox. Nick had loosened his tie and hoisted his coat over one shoulder, his own shirtsleeves were rolled up – tight against his strong arms. Judy realized what he was doing and had to roll her eyes at that.

"Here's the superstar himself. Jack, meet Nick Wilde. Slick, meet Jack Savage."

Jack lifted a paw up like the gentlemammal he was and gave him a nod.

"I've heard much about you Wilde."

He looked coolly at the mammal's outstretched paw for a moment and it was Judy's glare that finally had him reach out for it himself to shake.

"Wish I could say the same for you…Savage."

The hare just gave a mysterious smile and shrugged. Nick noticed then he looked fitter than most bunnies he had seen, save for Judy. Unusually muscled shoulders and an athletic build rather than the typical farmer's build.

"My work's private and takes me places. I visit home once in a while."

Nick gave a short nod and turned his gaze to Judy who looked to be openly mystified by him. Jack seemed to have noticed the tension between the two and chuckled quietly to himself. He picked himself up and brushed off his bespoke dress pants. Nick just noticed how expensively tailored they were. His father would have been all over it.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Judy. I have a flight to catch tonight."

"Oh, you're leaving already?"

"Yup. I have…work."

Judy immediately got to her feet and hugged the mammal a little too tightly for his liking. Jack kept his stoic, blue eyes on him the entire time and waited for Judy to release him before smiling at her with such suavity, Nick was certain there was a trademark infringement. But what really got to him was Jack reaching down to kiss her paw.

Nick checked himself before he drew his claws.

"Nice meeting you, Wilde."

"Likewise, Savage."

"Oh, Jack! Your coat!"

Judy handed his coat back to him and he smiled at her before disappearing into the crowd of bunnies.

For several moments after that, there was a heavy silence between the two best friends. Nick picked up hints of musk, sandalwood and well, just the scent of a pompous douchebag on his bunny. Judy turned to him and smiled playfully.

"What's it with you and your need to be the belle of the ball?"

Nick looked down at her incredulously.

"Madam, you wound me. I don't _try_ , I **am** the belle."

He sniffed pointedly but smirked at her as she burst into giggles. Finally, the tension broke between them. Judy smoothed her dress reflexively and Nick knelt down before her to pick a stray leaf from the hem.

"You look beautiful."

Judy's breath hitched and he lifted his head to smile warmly at her. Of course she was - she always had been. Whether she was in that bright yellow meter maid vest, her rookie blues or heck, her riot gear.

"T…thanks, Slick."

Both were unusually quiet, unsure of what to say. Nick took his coat and draped it over her shoulders. Smirking down at her as she laughed softly - the heavy, fine cloth tickled her knees. It was a cool, summer night after all and he totally was not trying to get rid of Savage's mild scent on her.

"Well, now I feel like the belle of the ball. Gentlemammals offering me their coats left and right!"

He puffed up his chest and sighed heavily, taking her paw and leading her out to the more private gardens.

"C'mon, sweetheart. Let's have that talk."

* * *

 **A/N:** **(Warning, rant up ahead.) I enjoy writing this series tremendously and I do want to be able to post more often - but I am a uni student first and foremost, who is undertaking a double major so I can't update as often I'd like to. (Also, I am from Australia so our semester cycles are different from that in the US where I assume the majority of you are from.) I've received some PMs and comments both here and on the other sites I publish on that range from scathing to snarky on the sporadicity of my updates – so I thought I would address that.**

 **I do thrive on feedback and I have to say one of my muses are you guys – the readers who leave comments. Many a times, I've received plot bunnies from reading gushing reviews. So to those lovely individuals, thank you so, so much. You have no idea how much your little comments make my day. I undergo some personal struggles, loneliness and mental illness that I won't further elaborate on, but writing to me is a true escape. I'm a person with real life obligations. I don't get paid to do this. It's a hobby, so I hope you can respect that and know that I can't update to your convenience. If you'd like, you can bookmark/favourite the story/website and check back when the series is complete.**

 **/endrant**

 **But besides that, I sincerely hope you've enjoyed this installment! Thank you again to those who've given me continued support and kind words. I really can't put to words how much they mean to me. I've been working on some one-shots (the one I have up being Nick's Gift) when inspiration strikes me. Do watch out for those and further updates and do leave a comment & a kudos! **

**\+ Anyone caught the subtle Frozen reference?**


	6. No Bunny's Worth The Aggravation

_Nick awkwardly sipped his blueberry tea as the bunny across him took a careful sip of his own cup. From his keen sense of smell, Nick knew the bunny sneaked in some scotch to the brew and likely away from the eyes of the missus. The older bunny clears his throat suddenly and Nick sits ramrod straight, looking almost like a good schoolkit with the manner he cradled the small cup delicately in his clawed paws that rested neatly over his lap._

" _So…Nick-lasss."_

" _Yes, Mr Hopps."_

 _The bunny frowns and squints at him then and Nick realizes then that this may not be Mr Hopps' first night cap. Besides the fact that the old lapin was very nearly slumped over his study._

" _I thouf-ht I fold tou to call me Sh-tu."_

 _Nick knows that Judy's father is probably incapable of taking on a four-foot-tall fox but that's besides the fact that he was piss-drunk. Perhaps not the best state to talk to one's potential son-in-law._

" _Whot…yee-our…inten-shoons…wift me dough-ter?"_

 _He hides a smile behind another sip of his tea and takes a deep breath._

" _Whatever it is that Judy wishes. If she wishes for something more, I will definitely oblige. If not…I will oblige as well, of course."_

 _He was speaking the truth. He knew Judy to be the type to 'try' anything. But Nick knew that his heart; which was way more tender and hopeful than he will ever admit, could never take that when he was more than ready to love her. How could he hold back his affections while Judy contemplated whether she had feelings for him?_

 _He realizes that he's too lost in his thoughts, he almost forgets the tension of being giving the traditional and mandatory "talking to" from his amour's father. Only, when Nick glances up, Stu is passed out on his desk. Nick sighs and sets the teacup down, going over to the passed out bunny and carefully lifting him out of the chair. He nearly drops him – he weighs twice as much as Judy does soaking wet (wait, why does he know that?) and Nick gives a little jump to cradle the old bunny in his arms comfortably._

 _It's almost hysterical that he is carrying his 'girlfriend's' father bridal style. Mercifully, Bonnie is waiting for him in their room and takes over. She doesn't even try to hide her amusement and apologizes to Nick for her husband. Nick sets the old bunny on his back on their bed and awkwardly side steps as Bonnie goes over to remove her husband's suit jacket._

" _Nick?"_

 _He stops at the door and turns around, Bonnie's eyes glinting in the dark. Did all mothers have such warm, kind eyes?_

 _Bonnie tugs the covers over him before going over to him._

" _Even if Judy and you don't work out…you'll always be part of the family. But I sure do hope my daughter knows a good catch when she sees one."_

 _Nick rubs his neck awkwardly, giving a small chuckle. Of course she knew, she was a mother. His own mother had to be the only other mammal who could never be hustled by him._

 _Bonnie pats his shoulder gently and looks up at him kindly._

" _Promise me you'll be patient with her. My Judy is mature in all things else save for the matters of the heart. She hasn't dated since she was fifteen and I'd imagine that you are…pardon me if I'm being intrusive; much more…experienced."_

 _Nick only shrugs non-committedly, giving her a smirk return._

" _You know us foxes. We put up this tough exterior and all, but inside? We're big ole softies looking for our one true soulmate."_

 _Bonnie chuckles and glances over to the bed._

" _I would know. I dated a fox when I was younger."_

 _Nick almost chokes on his spit and Bonnie turns to him with a smirk._

" _What? A sweet country farmer mom can't have a licentious past? Oh, Nicky."_

" _Wh-How…"_

 _Bonnie giggled and shook her paw._

" _I was only sixteen at the time. He was a handsome, sweet-mannered mammal that used to work for my pop-pop. He'd drive the tractor around the fields shirtless and I'd be fanning myself and sweating like a sinner in church. Most romantic mammal I've ever met. Don't tell Stu I said that though. He pulls a sulk when I mention him."_

" _But, it didn't work out, did it?"_

 _Bonnie sighed and looked down to her paws._

" _Well, besides the church minister banishing him from the burrows and the fact that his own family didn't approve, not really. We decided for the sake of our families, we'd end it. We remained good friends till he moved away, but I did do a good amount of pining well into my twenties…perhaps even resented him a little too much for going away. Then I met Stu. I think I'm a lucky bunny to have had two great loves in my life."_

 _Bonnie reaches out for his paw and holds it with both of her own gently._

" _Times have changed now – maybe not as much as we'd like, but it's definitely a whole lot better than what it was when I was a kit. I don't want my Judy to go through the same heartbreak I did because of some silly, old beliefs. Love is love."_

 _Nick's eyes softened then and he smiled. Not a smirk, a genuine smile._

" _You make my daughter happy, opened her mind and from what she's told me of you, you've made her life in the city fun and full of life. I'd worried she would be so lonely there."_

 _Nick's eyes widened at that. A good part of his ruminations revolved around the fact that Judy changed his life and himself in more ways than one. He hadn't considered how he'd impact her._

" _For the most part Nick…"_

 _Bonnie gestured to her passed out husband and looks over at him._

" _You have our blessing."_

* * *

When Nick had first set his eyes on her, he didn't expect his first thought would be: "Wow, she's cute."

The latter word not at all intended to be used as a pejorative. No. She _was_ cute. Adorable. Beautiful, even. It did confuse him at the time, considering she was a _bunny_ and for once, one of her kind wasn't cowering in fear because he was taking in a breath.

But he had dismissed that thought the very next second, fully intending on exploiting her wide-eyed naiveté and her supposed need to 'rescue' him from the despicable clutches of a bigoted ice cream vendor. Everything about her screamed – not to do his species a disservice - 'fresh meat'. He tried to tell himself then that the bunny didn't really care for him and was likely dealing with some sort of Hero Syndrome her type tended to have.

But then she had to go on to stalk him. He savoured each quiet grumble, gasps of outrage and bristling. Perhaps a little too much. Even when she finally confronted him, he felt nothing short of amusement. She had guts, he'd give her that.

He should not have smirked throughout her angry tirade at him - she was hardly the first one to do so. But, she had been the first one to challenge his views.

He didn't think much of her after that. Even though he did her a favour in crushing her dreams early before they grew any bigger.

But really, he did feel a smidge of guilt. He couldn't help it. When she spoke, her naiveté only reminded him of the little cub that just wanted to be a Junior Ranger scout.

It still didn't occur to him that this bunny had left a special sort of imprint on him that no other mammal could. And he wasn't even thinking about the hormonal kind. She lived on in his head for months. He kept that ridiculous carrot pen of hers (tolerated Finnick's taunting) and could only think of wide, violet eyes that were full of shock, remorse and hurt.

But that was well behind them. Now, he can't think of a time of day where she isn't in his life. He'd have his Renard's Night Out with Finnick occasionally; but even then, they'd end up texting each other through the night while Finnick made kissy noises and the sound of a whip in front of him.

Judy ended up tagging along eventually for these nights. He knows his fox buddy had developed a soft spot for her as much as he tries to hide it. If anything, Finnick gives _him_ hell if Judy and himself have an argument which leaves her upset.

How did a _bunny_ take over his life like that?

Nick looks down at the very bunny, who is comfortably seated between his legs. They'd moved to the lower meadows, far away from the festivities where they know they won't be interrupted. The soft grass tickles his feet in the soft, night breeze, but he pays it no mind. How can anyone have their minds fixated on anything else when they have a beautiful bunny on their chest?

"So, uh. Who talks first? You talk first or I talk first?"

Judy snorts at the reference to her favourite movie. Which, coincidentally enough, starred a sweet, kind bunny who turned out to be a total badass and a scruffy fox who turned out to be a loyal, brave friend.

"…I guess it'll be me."

Judy fiddles with a button of his jacket that was wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Nick reaches down to pull her closer to his chest, letting her know wordlessly that he had her back no matter what she had to say to him.

"Nick, I'm really, _really_ sorry. I don't know how…but I've marked you. I've been reading up on mammal mating habits, consulted specialists and heck, even a _sexologist_. Good Noah you have no idea how embarrassing that was…"

"Carrots…"

"But we'll find a way to undo it, I promise. I never meant to do that to you. At least, I don't think I did…"

"Ju- wait, what."

"I'm sorry Nick, I don't know how, but I'll find a way to remove it…"

She didn't know if it was for the exhaustion of the long week or the months of holding back her own feelings for him that had her caving in and tearing up. She sniffled quietly and rubbed her paws over her eyes. Not noticing the slight hurt expression in Nick's eyes. She hears him sigh and squeaks as he pulls her into him arms.

"…You dumb bunny. You never would have marked me unless you lo-… _liked_ me."

Judy felt herself flush.

"But if it is as you say, and you never meant to mark me... I guess I'll just nurse a broken heart all by my lonesome."

Judy stills in his arms and lifts her head to look up at him.

"Wh…what?"

Nick just held her closer and stroked her ears.

"…The reason why I've been acting…off was because I've fallen for someone. Someone who has always been there for me."

His paw reached out to cradle the side of her face while his eyes glinted in the dark towards her. Instinct screamed at her to run, but her body refused to move even an inch. She was frozen now.

"I... I like you Carrots. Shit, I like you in the most sickeningly sweet way possible. No, stop. Sweetheart, hear me out."

He held up a paw as Judy opened her mouth.

"I know that there are a lot of factors that aren't in our favour. We're too different a species; my kind used to…used to _hunt_ for yours; I'm much older than you…"

"Nick."

"But you know what? _Fuck that_. I am my best when I'm with you. Noah knows you've made me a better mammal; the mammal I wanted to be as a kit."

"…Nick."

"And I know that you love me too. But very likely not in the way I have. Shit Judy, you…you changed my life. If you caught me candid two years ago today and told me that I'd become a police officer and fall in love with a bunny, I'd laugh so hard I'd probably bust a lung."

" _Nick_."

Judy's eyes were full of tears at this point and she's shaking her head at him and he feels his heart droop. She doesn't feel the same way, doesn't she?

"But Carrots, don't you **dare** be with me because you feel obligated to. You deserve someone who will love you so freely as you do. I will never forgive you if you do. Oh fuck it. Everyone and their pop-pop knows I'll forgive you even if you tugged my heart out right here and now and ran it over with a tractor."

Nick lets her stand up, so that her eyes would be level with his. He only lifts his head up when he feels her small paw on the side of his face. He looks into her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Carrots… _Judy_. I love you. So stop apologizing for marking me. It's honestly the best thing, the highest honour from the doe who's got already got a tight paw over my heart and my soul."

His eyes bore into hers. His gaze on her clicks both familiar and unfamiliar. Whenever she had caught him looking her in this manner – full of longing and trust, Judy never thought it would mean so much more than their much treasured friendship.

"Judy."

She looked at him in the eyes, feeling her heart hammer in her chest like a hummingbird.

"Let's stop the act."

Her heart stopped then, and she felt her ears droop. She didn't even try to keep them up. She'd screwed up, didn't she? By saying that she never meant to mark him, she'd effectively broken his heart.

"I…I understand, Nick."

"I want to love you. For real."

Her eyes widened and she whipped her head to look at him.

"I've not been honest to you. Quite frankly, I haven't been to myself either. Of course, you saw right through me but it's still beyond me how you'd miss the other signs."

Judy flushed and tore her gaze away from him to rest on his tie. She didn't miss the signs – she just didn't think they were real.

"I guess… I just didn't think it was possible. I mean, why would a fox want to be with a _bunny_?"

"Because the fox knows what's good for him."

He smirked over at her, speaking without missing a beat. An arm curled around her waist and Judy found herself promptly tugged into Nick's arms.

"Because the fox can't go one night without thinking about her…Because meeting the bunny has changed his life for the better, as corny as that may sound. But that's the truth."

Judy gaped at him, feeling her heart hum in her chest. His paw reached for hers; but instead of grabbing it, he simply waited for her to take his paw.

"Sweetheart?"

She gulped and shakily reached for his paw. Her soft tips brushed over the dark pads of his paw as he closed his digits.

"You know how difficult this is for me to say, but will you trust this fox enough to give me your heart?"

* * *

That night, on the cool summer's night under the stars, they shared their first kiss. It was not sweet, gentle nor soft. Absolutely not. It was full of fire, raw passion and unbridled desire that shocked them both. Naturally, Judy was the instigator as a reply to his question. By the time they parted, both were gasping for air.

They talked for a good few minutes afterward, kissed, cuddled and made out even more. Of all their little chats and despite the fact that they were still fully clothed, it had to be the most intimate night of their lives.

Nick had felt debilitating fear opening up his heart, allowing his emotions to lie bare. The fear of having his battered heart being torn apart was very real; but _dammit_ she was worth it.

They talked about their past loves. Judy about Jack. Nick about Felicity...and the other strings of vixens and non-vixens; females and males.

It somehow felt like any other Friday night in her apartment – post work; take out plus Game of Claws whilst cuddling on her bed. But at the same time, it was different. Judy's nuzzles were decidedly more affectionate if that was even possible. Nick's hold on her was more possessive and perhaps instinctively, should have frightened her; but only served to drive her bunny hormones crazy.

They agreed that they needed to take it slow and so, Nick insisted on the 'trail' relationship. They laid out rules, exit plans and mutually agreed their friendship came before anything else.

Turns out, their 'trail' relationship didn't last long and Nick supposed he should have expected that. Instead, it quickly morphed into a genuine relationship. Everything just fell in place so quickly; it was as though the only things that were holding them back were themselves.

Judy moved in to his apartment - an event that he hadn't expected to be an emotional affair. It seemed like Bucky and Pronk had formed a endearingly unusual attachment to their bunny neighbour and were bawling loudly by the time the last box left her tiny apartment. Judy was handed a box full of items as a farewell gift. For some reason, she refused to show him and left her red in the ears.

* * *

" _At least we'll get some sleep now, goddamit."_

" _As if I can sleep through your loud ass snoring."_

" _Oh, shut up."_

" _YOU SHUT UP!"_

* * *

Each day, they felt themselves falling deeper and deeper in love. Nick loved waking up to her, having her scent surround him and comfort him. He loved their drives to work. He loved their occasional case together (reduced now that they were officially 'out' and had to mindful of workplace decorum).

 _Workplace Decorum_. Right.

They were at it like…well, _rabbits_. It was the mark's doing, he was sure. He couldn't count the number of times he'd had to muffle his bunny girlfriend before she moaned too loud in the janitor's closet during their coffee breaks or heck, have his own muzzle wrapped shut with his tie.

Nick quickly learned what exactly was in that box and needlessly to say, he was into it.

They never missed a single Pride parade with the other 'peculiar' members of the pride and found kindred spirits in other mammals who went through the same struggles they did. It made the winces and funny looks whenever they went out together in public holding paws easier to handle and eventually, they stopped giving a damn altogether.

By winter, they returned to Bunny Burrow as the lovey-dovey couple they were only imitating just two seasons before. Holding paws, mushy eyes, the matching ugly sweaters, the works. It went without saying that Bonnie needed more photo albums.

Judy didn't know if it was out of the nervousness of her family's (and by extension, the other Burrowians) reactions to them being an actual couple that had been going steady, but Nick began his off behavior once more. They practiced open, honest communication and Nick had sworn to her that she had full authority to drag him by the tail to hell and back if he should go against that promise.

She had felt her heart dim a little from his sudden closure of emotions and there was a quiet voice in her that questioned if the elders' had been on to something. But she dismissed that thought immediately and chose instead to trust the mammal she would trust her life with. Even when she had caught him meeting clandestinely with Felicity the night before their supposed date together out in the meadows.

Of course, the bothersome minister had to intervene once more – speaking the evils of temptation and the uncouth acts modern sinners had become 'prone' to. It was the most of his sermon for the Winter's Equinox service, which truly went beyond reason for it was the season of love, family and giving. They only took it in quietly, unsure of what to do and not wanting to cause Judy's family embarrassment.

Surprisingly, it had been Felicity who'd stood up quietly in the middle of it all and elegantly walked out the chapel as only she is known for. Gideon, Judy's family and even a few other Burrowians followed suit.

They had their family's support, but it seemed to only drive Nick's anxiety up the wall. He avoided her as though she had the bubonic plague and didn't even try to charm her father into sharing a room with her. If anything, it seemed he was almost determined to stay out of her sight.

They had a little squabble as a result of that – their first lovers' quarrel. But by the end of the night, Judy realized why he'd been acting off. She falls asleep in his arms that night - permitted by her very disgruntled, but secretly overjoyed father; as she now had an engagement ring on her left paw.

It turned out Nick had consulted the vixen on the manner he should propose to his lover and had avoided his bunny in the morbid fear that she would figure out his plans as the good detective she was. He had plans for a picnic underneath starry skies on the meadow where he had first told her he loved her and eventually, dropping to one knee.

But it ended up with starry skies, a heated argument, steamy make-up sex and Judy bringing up the idea of marriage and him just pulling the ring from his discarded pants.

They wouldn't have had it any other way.

Her family was overjoyed, naturally; and wedding planning begins even before the simple, silver ring on her paw even warms to her fur.

As it turns out, Felicity was going _very_ steadily with Gideon. She works as an assistant baker for his business and the vixen's street smarts had them sourcing his goods out to bakeries in the city. But the revelation that was sweeter than blueberry pies was the news that Felicity was expecting. It turns out Gideon and Felicity had decided to go against the motions of a traditional love much like they have. There was to be a wedding in the following year after the kit is born.

As for their own wedding, Nick and Judy knew that the wedding in the summer was more for family, extended family and beyond. They would have preferred something intimate – perhaps their closest friends and just their parents. But of course, Nick's mother and Judy's parents weren't going to have it.

They secretly eloped on New Years' on a whim at City Hall. It was _mostly_ a last minute decision and Nick had managed to pull strings to get a kindly mammal by the name of Rick Boar to officiate. Nick wore an old, but fine suit of his father's; Judy in a simple cream (a colour she quickly learns Nick likes on her) dress and a ring of orange blossoms on her head The flowers a rarity in the winter, but a gift from the Ottertons who'd also gifted Nick's boutonniere and Judy's bridal bouquet of gardenias.

Of course, nothing escapes Mr Big. They find a limo waiting for them outside city hall with Mr Manchas waiting for them with a big grin on his maw and a bottle of champagne in paws.

They'd initially agreed on not having a honeymoon for they only managed to get the weekend off. They did have their entire lives together to have as many honeymoons as they would want, after all. But the all-expenses paid for weekend in the honeymoon suite at the swanky Palm Tree in Sahara Square was way more than they could ever ask for.

* * *

" _My parents are going to freak out."_

" _Heh, Ma's going to give me hell for this. Probably enough guilt trips to last the next few decades."_

 _Judy shifts to cuddle to his side, her paw going over to touch the new silver band on her husband's paw. He pulls an arm around her and brings her to his bare chest._

" _But you don't regret this, do you?"_

" _Never, sweetheart."_

* * *

When they do finally tell their parents, there was the expected melodrama, but no one stays disappointed too long. Of their several hundred children, Judy was hardly the first kit to elope before the designated summer weddings. Most of their friends also seemed to understand enough. An unconventional couple weren't likely to have a conventional wedding, after all.

Finnick had took the news as Nick expected he would have; feigned indifference but with a hidden smirk. There was a mumbled "About time" but he couldn't be too sure.

Clawhauser had stuffed his face with the two dozen donuts Nick had brought him as Judy gently patted his back. The cheetah had looked like he was trying hard not to burst into tears and seemed very conflicted between bawling and squealing in delirious joy.

The hardest person to reveal to, would have to be Nick's mother, who of course adored Judy way too much to be irate with her. But with him?

* * *

" _I'm sorry, Ma. It was kind of a…sudden decision. We didn't really plan this."_

" _We got a little overwhelmed with all the big-wedding spectacle…we worried we wouldn't have time for ourselves."_

 _Nick's mother only looks into her teacup, a faraway look in her teary eyes. When she finally looks up at them, she only smiles warmly._

" _Well, I guess I can't say that I don't understand. Your Pa and I did have a shotgun ourselves."_

 _The newlyweds visibly relax as she returns to sipping her tea calmly, a mischievous glint that Judy finds too familiar in her amber eyes._

" _Now, when am I going to get those grandkits Nicholas?"_

* * *

Now as Nick moved the boxes into their new home: a quaint little four bedroom in a good suburb he previously could only dream of owning. He wondered if he'd spoken those words, those three little words that just made them fall in place with each other, they would have become one a long time ago.

Looking back on it, he was certain that if he'd asked her out right after graduating from the academy - the moment he realized that his feelings for her went beyond friendship and the gratitude for steering him back to the life little Nick would have wanted; he would have been Mr Hopps-Wilde at least a year earlier. But all things considered, he was finally well and truly with his bunny. They may have only really, officially dated for a few months before marrying, but both knew instinctively that waiting any longer would have been silly.

Nick had been teaching himself to publicly love his darling bunny wife in the way she does, but Judy tells him with all the understanding in the world that she will wait patiently for him. In private, it was no secret that Nick was the more generous lover of the two and had a (not) surprisingly romantic streak that even Judy would not have pinned him to be the type for.

They had an entire life – a big adventure ahead of them. With all the time that life bestowed on them to learn, grow, fall deeper in love and then some.

But till then, at least out loud, he _will_ say he's in love.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the final instalment to I Won't Say I'm In Love. It's been a real trip y'all.**

 **Before people comment on asking for a sequel, I've got finals in less than a month and before that shitstorm I might post either the second chapter to Growing Pains (which, I suppose you can treat as a sequel to this series) or another one-shot family fic that I've been working on, Story X, that takes place after Nick's Gift (also 'canon' to this universe and a one-shot). You don't have to worry about reading those stories chronologically as I did not write them with the mind of keeping them continuous like with this series.**

 **But if you insist on keeping to the timeline, the order is as follows: This Series, Nick's Gift (100%, pure unadulterated fluff), Story X (fluff+ sort of angst?), Growing Pains (fluff+comedy) and only if you're feeling angsty, Another Day (not really angst, it's more positive than that). The order might change as I do get ideas for one-shots on a whim.**

 **Besides that, I genuinely hope that you've had a great time reading this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it! A big thank you and tight hugs to all those loyal readers who've given their continued support to not only this, but my other works. Your little comments truly make my day. Do leave your thoughts/feelings/etc down below!**

 **\+ Throwing in references has turned into a habit, paws up if you've caught them all! (Look at me pandering to the furries.)**


End file.
